Big Time Sickness, Part II
by 96.tyler
Summary: Carlos is sick? How will the guys and Mama Knight handle the ball of endless energy sick!   Second part to Big Time Sickness. It's back.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh yes, its back *insert evil, crazy laugh***

**Big Time Sickness Part II. Was anybody expecting that? I certainly wasn't! But alas, I missed the whumpage, fluff that it was able to force upon the boys. Of course, part II is a bit different. **

**Here's the deal, I have decided that Big Time Sickness (which started out as a Logan story, If you haven't read it, it is not necessary to understand this story. But if you do like sick!Big Time Rush go read it!) is now going to be a FOUR part series. First was Logan, the second is Carlos! And so on… when I get around to it. (That's pretty self explanatory right? Although, any and all questions will be answered in reviews) While I do have another story that I am loving writing at the moment('Make Me Feel Like Someone Else' is about to get epic good so you should read it ;) please? Lol) I do miss the plain fluff I was able to do with BTS. So here it is! **

**It seems as if everyone at the moment is making poor Carlos the target of illness, but I like to think this is a tad different. But oh well, who doesn't enjoy a bit (okay a lot) of fluff **

**I do not own Big Time Rush or there would for sure be an episode where one of the boys gets sick. **

When Carlos woke up this morning he knew something was wrong. Instead of waking up and being his usual happy go lucky self, that morning he just couldn't force himself to smile. Maybe it was the way his head was pounding unnaturally or the wave of nausea he felt every few minutes. Or maybe he was just having an off day. Either way, something was defiantly wrong… and it didn't improve as the day went on.

Of course this was Carlos we were talking about, so he didn't think it was necessary to tell anyone about the queasiness he was experiencing. It would pass right?

Wrong.

After a very quick breakfast they had 3 hours of dance rehearsal. Carlos was still unsure as to how he even managed to get through that one. Every time he spun around he felt dizzy and every so often the extreme urge to throw up.

Luckily they passed. Unluckily his head was still pounding.

Now a few hours later he found himself sitting on a chair beside the pool. His head was hurting worse than ever, he was extremely nauseous and he was pretty sure his chest was becoming congested, which was just not a good thing considering he knew his friends were already becoming suspicious.

He didn't think telling his three best friends that he was feeling off was necessary. He didn't want them to worry them and frankly he didn't want to be confined to a bed. If Logan found out he'd go straight into 'doctor mode' something Carlos found funny when it was being forced upon anyone but him and Kendall would be pissed that he didn't tell them earlier.

He loved his friends dearly, but the last thing he wanted was for them to treat him like a baby. Sure Carlos loved mucking around and acting silly all the time, but they didn't mean he enjoyed being babied. Who does?

If Carlos fell down he got straight back up again. If Carlos hit his head a little too hard, he had his helmet protecting him. He didn't have time to rest or be looked after, there were too many things to do and so little time to get them all done. He knew the moment they found out, he'd be forced to rest. He didn't even want to imagine the limits his friends would go to, to ensure he rested.

Not only were James, Kendall and Logan bad, Mama Knight would go into 'mother over drive'. He had seen her when she was taking care of Kendall when he had the chicken pox and Logan when he was sick. He didn't need nor want that. Being sick would simply ruin his fun loving, non caring about consequences , fearless reputation he had made for himself. Simple.

However, he was pretty sure his friends were catching on. They were probably suspicious the moment he entered the kitchen and him barely eating anything for breakfast probably just confirmed it.

Logan had asked him 6 times since leaving this morning if he was okay, and James had suggested they sit down four times to rest during dance rehearsal. He'd also caught Kendall staring at him intensely throughout the day. It was intimidating because when Carlos caught him staring Kendall wouldn't look away like a normal person. No, he would continue to stare and give him 'the look' making Carlos force a weak smile and break eye contact sheepishly.

He sighed as he shifted trying to find a more comfortable position on the pool chair and closed his eyes. He was so sore, like everywhere was starting to hurt. The only thing he wanted to do was go to his nice warm bed in Minnesota and have his mom make him her famous chicken noodle soup.

Clearly though, being in Los Angles was going to restrict him from that. So perhaps if he closed his eyes for a bit he'd feel better in a few hours and nobody would be any wiser.

"Carlos?"

Perhaps not.

Carlos opened his eyes and squinted at the sun that made his head pound even more. Camille and Jo were standing in front of him looking concerned.

"Hey," He said trying to sound as normal as possible but even a moron could tell he sounded tired.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked worried.

"I'm fine," Carlos laughed awkwardly, trying to break any and all tension.

Both girls gave him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure?" Jo asked again.

"Usually you're the first one in the pool and the last one out," Camille stated.

Carlos shrugged and avoided there gazes, "I'm just tired is all."

Jo and Camille shared a disappointed look, "Okay if you're sure," Camille said.

Carlos smiled weakly and watched both girls walk away. It was then he realized they were walking over to the other end of the pool where James, Kendall and Logan were sitting intensely starring at him. No doubt, waiting for the girls to report back to them on his condition.

So they had sent Camille and Jo to talk to him, Carlos thought. He groaned and closed his eyes again, typical boys. Send over the girls first before they pounced on him. Try to weaken him with their cute girl smiles. Disgusting, below the belt tactics.

It would now be a matter of moments before his three best friends charged over to him determinately demanding for answers. Truthful answers, unlike the ones he had been feeding them all day. Carlos had lost count of the amount of times he had said "I'm fine," and "Just tired," He felt like such a hypocrite considering the amount of times he had told Logan to tell the truth about his health because they were best friends and that's what best friends did. Although now he understood why he lied all those times.

It wasn't such a crime to want your own personal space and not be bothered when you already feel like crap. The moment they knew the truth he would be forced to endure whatever they wanted because he was sick, and they were looking after him. Of course they're his best friends, they only want what's best for him… but that didn't make it any easier.

"Carlos,"

For the second time in less then a few minutes Carlos was forced to open his eyes to the blaring sun to find someone towering over his pool chair. Only last time he was met with the faces of two concerned, but pretty girls. This time his three best friends with disapproving looks greeted him.

"Hey guys," Carlos faked cheeriness. There was no backing out now, he wasn't going down without a fight. They only way out of this was to deny, deny, deny.

"You're sick," Logan said bluntly and straight to the point.

Carlos wasn't expecting such forwardness, maybe from Kendall. But not Logan, the one who usually liked to ease people into it.

"Pssh, what makes you say that?" Carlos asked.

"Because you are," James said obviously.

"You hardly ate any breakfast, you didn't eat lunch, you keep zoning out during rehearsals and getting really tired, and now we're at the pool and you have yet to even touch the water. Either you've decided to try a new calmer approach on life, which I find very unlikely or you're sick," Logan said.

Carlos frowned, no beating around the bush with these boys today was there? "You're all being ridiculous mother hens, so I'm not hungry today. That's no big deal."

"Your never not hungry, ever," Kendall stated.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "I appreciate the concern guys, but really I'm fine,"

With that statement Carlos may have been able to subside the boys worry for a while, it was convincing and final. It was a shame the moment he finished the sentence he started to cough violently.

Logan was quickly by his side rubbing soothing circles on his back and James on the other side of him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. When Carlos finally stopped coughing he smiled sheepishly at his friends.

Kendall knelt in front of Carlos and put his hands on the boys knee, "I think your sick mate,"

Carlos sighed, the jig was up.

"Just a little bit," He sighed avoiding eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kendall asked almost desperately.

Carlos shrugged embarrassed, "I wasn't that bad this morning, you guys didn't need to worry."

"We always worry about you Carlos," Kendall laughed.

"I know," Carlos said, "And I didn't want you to worry more."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "How about we get you up to bed and then we talk about this?"

Carlos frowned childishly, "I don't want to go to bed,"

"Carlos your sick, resting is none negotiable," Logan said firmly while still rubbing circles on Carlos's back.

"But I don't want to," He whined.

James and Logan rolled their eyes. James then stood up, grabbing Carlos hands and dragging him up with him, "Look Carlos, I know you don't want to. Believe me, I get that. But you don't have a choice. Now you can either walk up to 2J without any trouble, and let us look after you. Or I can carry you kicking and screaming if I have too. Either way it's your choice."

Carlos glared at James. James was supposed to be on his side, they always did crazy things together!

"Fine," Carlos muttered and was escorted to 2J by his friends.

**I really wanted to do Carlos because while there are so many great stories about Carlos at the moment that's not how I picture him when his sick (not that those stories aren't great, because they are awesome!) Personally I just think he'd be different. Reluctant like Logan to be sick but more willing to except it, and more pitiable. So here is how I would picture Carlos when his sick.**

**The first chapter was pretty crappy, but I have massive plans for this story. So give me a go, if you liked Logan's story I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this. Also go check out my other story "Make Me Feel Like Someone Else" (Totally plugging my own story. Deal with it :D) **

**Review ? :D **

**I'm so excited for all the projects I have going right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The response I'm getting for this story (after only one chapter!) is amazing. You have no idea how truly amazing and inspiring you all are :P **

**Okay notes: Even though Mama Knights name is Jennifer, in part I, her name was Kelly and I plan to be consisted with that. Also I googled flu symptoms and they're pretty much different with every person, so lets keep the 'That's not how the flu works ect,' comments to a minimum? Lol Also, I had to go back to the original BTS to remember what I named Mr. Mitchell. In 'MMFLSE' I named him something different again! All these names are confusing me. **

**Logan: His going to need us this week.  
>James: His also going to need my list of girls who aren't hot enough for me, but perfect for you<br>Carlos: And hugs!  
>*Cute hug arms with cute faces* <strong>

**^^ Enough said :P**

**Chapter Two **

"MOM!" Kendall shouted as soon as they entered 2J. The action caused Carlos to cringe.

"Kendall," Carlos whined, "My head."

Kendall grinned sheepishly, "Sorry,"

Carlos just rolled his eyes and was escorted by James to the neon orange couch.

"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Knight asked frantically entering the lounge room expecting the worst. Whenever Kendall yelled 'Mom' like that something was either broken, or someone was hurt.

"Carlos is sick," Kendall stated.

"Carlos? Sick?" She asked confused.

"It would look like it,"

"Carlos never gets sick," She replied dumbfounded. Her eyes quickly found Carlos and instantly she wanted to take back her words. The boy looked absolutely dreadful. Bangs under his eyes, pale complexion and glassy eyes confirmed that the helmet wearing Latino was, in fact sick.

Quickly her motherly instincts kicked in.

"Aww, Carlos. What's wrong?" She cooed putting the back of her hand on his head.

Carlos squirmed and blushed at the question "Not great," he admitted.

Mrs. Knight frowned, "I'll get the thermometer," quickly she got up and raided the cupboards for the thermometer.

Carlos groaned tiredly and lent against James's chest seeking warmth.

"And so it begins," The pretty boy laughed stroking Carlos's hair.

Carlos just groaned again.

Kendall smirked, "Glad I'm not in your position mate."

A hand reached out to gently slap the blonde but he dodged it easily.

"Your moms a mad women when someone's sick," Logan laughed.

"You would know Logan," Kendall teased nudging the smaller boy for good measure.

The brunette just rolled his eyes but couldn't hide the blush the formed on his cheeks. After getting horribly sick about 18 months ago, touch wood he hadn't been sick since. But it still made him squirm with embarrassment when he remembered how pathetic and ill he had been. While having Mama Knight look after him was a gods sent, he'd prefer to get sick in his own home where his father could look after him and his best friends weren't there too make fun of him.

Ever since the fiasco of him getting terribly ill and having to go to the hospital, his dad had been much more father like now. Lucas even called every Thursday night at 8 o'clock to talk to Logan about how he was going, and being the tradition man he was expected a post card sent from LA every week. Logan took pleasure in looking for the perfect one.

"Not like you guys are any better," Carlos complained.

Logan, Kendall and James shared a sheepish look.

"My head hurts," He whined.

James continued to stroke Carlos's now messy hair, all joking was now forgotten.

"I know bud, Mama K will be back to help in a minute." James encouraged.

Within moments Kelly was back with the thermometer and various other supplies, "Here you go Carlos," she handled him the thermometer.

A moment of awkward silence fell while they waited for the thermometer to beep. James just continued to stroke the Latino's hair while Logan and Kendall stood their awkwardly.

"104, oh Carlos that's not good!" Mama Knight cried when she took the thermometer from Carlos. He smiled weakly at her and continued to lean against James.

"Do you want to tell me what hurts sweetie?" She asked and moved some of his hair to the side affectionately.

"Throat hurts, head hurts, body aches, tummy hurts. Everything hurts," Carlos answered.

Mama Knight frowned, that wasn't good.

"It sounds as if he has the flu," Logan said slowly.

That was really not good.

"Okay, its time we get you to bed," Mama Knight said to Carlos and gently took his hands in hers helping him to his feet.

"Do I really have to?" Carlos whined.

No matter how much pain he was in, he still really didn't want to be confided to his bed.

Mama Knight giggled, "Yes you do."

"Come on mate," James said taking Carlos shoulder and steering him towards their shared bedroom.

"This sucks," Carlos said childish letting himself be lead to his room by James.

"Change in some PJs and I'll be there in a minute." Mama Knight said far too cheerfully for Carlos's liking.

Within minutes Carlos was now in his Scooby doo pajama pants and white t-shirt settled in bed. Kendall sat with James on the pretty boy's bed which was next to Carlos's while Logan sat at the end of the Latino's.

"Okay I have soup and medication," Mama Knight said in a sing song voice. She came in carrying a full try of soup, medication, tea, water and other essentials she felt Carlos would need while on bed rest.

"You good mom?" Kendall laughed and helped his mom with the tray.

"Of course, I'm just glad I'll be needed around here for a while," Kelly laughed.

"We always need you Mama Knight," Logan said almost hurt she would think that/

She laughed, "Of course you do. But you're all big enough to look after yourself now and Katie hasn't needed me in years. I don't like it when you're sick, but it is nice to be needed,"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "That's creepy mom."

Kelly just smiled and affectionately pinched one of Kendall's checks, "You love it,"

Embarrassed now, Kendall put the tray on Carlos's bed and sat next to James. Only to have him mockingly pinch his check, "Shut up," Kendall grumbled. James grinned.

"Okay Carlos, I want you to eat as much of the soup as you can and then take the pills. There is tea for you and water. Make sure you take little sips. If you need anything get one of the boys to call me. I'm just going down to the shops to get a few things," Kelly said, "Oh and Kendall, Katies down at the pool. I'll be back in about an hour. Get better sweetie," she kissed each boy on the head quickly and with that she was gone.

"My mom is such a weirdo," Kendall laughed.

"You love it," Logan replied.

Kendall just shrugged and smiled, "So how are you Carlos?"

Carlos frowned at his tray and moved it the bedside table, snuggling down in his covers, "Not hungry."

"He must be really sick," James stated.

"Don't worry about it Carlos, if you're really not hungry you don't have to eat," Logan said helping him fix the blanket around him, "Just go to sleep."

Carlos nodded and curled himself under the blanket.

James went to stand up, "We'll leave, let you get some rest," the other boys followed suit until Carlos shouted,

"NO!"

Carlos sat up in his bed, "Don't go," He grabbed onto James arm, "Just stay for a while guys?" He asked embarrassed by his outburst.

He wasn't usually one to be this pathetic, but he also wasn't one to get this sick. All the boys had pretty strong immune systems that hardly ever broke down. Carlos rarely got sick and when he did was in Minnesota where his mom would take care of him. Mama Knight was a lovely women and he couldn't have asked for a better replacement if he couldn't have him own mom. But nonetheless, she wasn't _his _mom. And he missed her. Not having her here while he was sick was just… in all honesty terrifying.

And if he couldn't have his mom, he at least wanted his best friends with him. His attempts may be feeble, but right now he _needed _them to stay with him.

However the boys just shared a knowing look and sat down making themselves comfortable.

"No problem," Kendall said simply

Carlos smiled and settled himself back under the covers, that was all the thanks his friends needed.

Making themselves comfortable on the bed, the boys chatted quietly for 20 minutes until Carlos fell asleep contently listening to the voices of his three best friends.

**I'm really worried about the lengths of these chapters, there not too short are they?**

**Please review?**

**Fact: I can't sleep with the door shut. It shits me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**FORKCHOP!**

**^^^ Best line ever. **

**This isn't my best chapter, at the moment I feel so detached from this story. Part I, I felt as if I was a part of it and could portray the boys perfectly. So far I'm not feeling that with this story, I'm hoping it will get much better. But any suggestions are awesome :P **

**Also, I (obviously) LOVE getting reviews! And I love it when you guys ask questions because I enjoy taking the time to reply to everyone :P  
>But, while I don't mind anonymous reviews, if you ask a question and you're not signed in I can't reply. So just sign in, and then ask me so I can get back to you. I will always try to get back to you! But I can't possibly if you're not signed in, because I have no idea who you are lol <strong>

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy anyway! **

**Chapter three **

When Carlos woke up next he noticed three very significant things.

One, was that Kendall, James and Logan were no longer sitting with him. The last thing he remembered was them sitting on his and James's bed talking. Clearly that had been a while ago.

Two, was that it was dark outside. How long had he been asleep?

And three, he felt bad. Like, bad wasn't a good adjective to use. He felt awful… terrible… horrid… he felt like he was going to barf.

Sitting up in bed quickly he realized that it wasn't in his head, he was actually going to barf. He had to do something, fast.

Throwing the covers aside he raced to the bathroom he shared with James and quickly the entire contents of his stomach (which he imagined couldn't be that much) meet the toilet. He knelt on his knees, hands clutching the bowl and face over of the toilet projecting up anything left in his stomach.

After what felt like minutes, which could have only been seconds, Carlos assumed nothing else was going to come up, so he lent against the bathtub in hopes to compose himself.

He couldn't remember ever feeling this sick in his entire life. Nothing he had ever been through before could compare to how crap he felt right now. He was clammy and sweaty. His head pounded and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

You know how usually when you throw up you feel better? As if all that tension that was inside your stomach can finally be relieved? Carlos wasn't feeling that. He felt as if the barfing had only made it worse and now he was sure his stomach was trying to twist itself in a knot just to cause him extra pain.

He sat on the bathroom floor a while longer, willing the pain to subside, or at least more vomit to come up so then he would feel better.

Although, he wasn't sure he had anything in his system left to throw up. Maybe a couple organs, but he was sure a few minutes ago he had hurled up a kidney. How many more organs could he afford to lose to the flu?

It didn't take long for the second wave of nausea to really hit, and once again his head was buried in the toilet. He tried hard not to think about how his head was currently in the toilet that all four boys used or how if he didn't stop soon he really was going to hurl up a lung or something worse.

Tears of anger and frustration formed in his eyes and he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

Especially alone.

Over the years of being best friends with the other three boys though was eventually going to pay off. No sooner than he pathetically thought about being alone in his time of need he felt a hand gently rub up and down his back soothingly. He didn't have a chance to turn around but he already knew by the gentleness it was Logan comforting him.

"It's okay Carlos, let it out," Logan said kindly.

Carlos just whimpered and had no choice but to comply. Logan tried his best not to cringe at the sight of his best friend in the compromising position.

What after seemed like years, Carlos knew his body was finally finished.

Silently Logan helped him up to sit on the edge of the bath tub as he fixed Carlos up. No words were spoken between them, but none were needed. Logan knew Carlos was going to need time to compose himself and he'd wait for him to make the first move. He retrieved a wet flannel from the counter and helped the Latino wipe his face and got him a drink of water.

"Thank you," Carlos said barely audio.

Logan smiled and took a seat next to him, "It's okay."

Carlos sighed and lent his head against the brunettes shoulder, "This sucks,"

Logan laughed slightly, "I know."

"How did you know I needed you?" Carlos asked. None of the other boys had woken up, and James and him shared the same room.

Logan shrugged, honestly not really knowing. He kind of just woke up… and knew.

It was weird, like extremely weird. But it was as if they could sense when the others needed them. They used to joke back in Minnesota that Kendall had his creepy, 'Logan's in trouble' radar that sensed when he needed them. They joked about it, but it saved him many a times from a beating by bullies.

They would laugh at the way James would just know when the helmet wearing Latino was sad or upset. Roll their eyes when Logan sensed someone needed his doctor skills. But these senses, no matter how much fun they made of them. We're still always there.

"I just knew," Logan replied.

Carlos nodded, that was all he needed.

"You should get back to bed," Logan stated.

Carlos shook his head no, "What time is it?"

"3:09am,"

Carlos cringed, "I'm sorry I got you up so early…or late."

"Don't apologize, you know I'd do it regardless,"

"I'm going to get you sick," Carlos stated.

"No you're not," Logan smiled.

"That's stupid. Don't be stupid, you and I both know this might get you sick," Carlos pouted. He wasn't stupid.

Logan laughed, "It's okay. Now come on, let's get you to bed."

Carlos reluctantly followed the brunette to his bedroom and be lead to his bed. He felt silly as Logan helped him into bed and pull the covers over him, but he let him do it anyway. Everybody knew Logan liked to look after people, but Carlos was the only person who actually let him. James would usually protest embarrassed, and Kendall would assure him he didn't need to be looked after, he was _Kendall _after all.

Logan left the room and for a moment Carlos was upset and confused as to why he wouldn't say goodbye. However Logan was quickly back with a bottle of water and a bucket.

"If you're going to puke again do it in the bucket, and take little sips of water to keep hydrated," Logan informed him and Carlos nodded, "Do you need anything else?"

Carlos shook his head.

"Okay, try and get some sleep okay?" Logan asked.

Carlos smiled. As Logan went to leave Carlos quickly grabbed his arm holding him back. Logan was confused but before he could protest he was pulled into a massive bear hug by the Latino. Logan smiled and hugged back tightly.

"Thank you Logie," Carlos said burying his head into Logan's shoulder.

He rubbed his back comfortingly, "It's okay, just try and rest."

"I hate being sick," Carlos stated not letting go, almost scared to let Logan go.

Logan chuckled softly, "I know. But you'll get better soon," Logan was really the only one who knew how Carlos felt right now. Carlos was sick and he missed his mom. When Logan was sick he missed his dad. Although in the end, Logan got his dad. Carlos's mom was half way across the country, she wasn't coming anytime soon. Everybody knew that, but nobody was going to say that aloud, it would crush the boy. So they just didn't say it.

That's just the way Carlos was, he wasn't as naïve as everyone assumed, and he was smarter than people pinned him. But there were just things you didn't say too him, because as soon as those words are out in the universe. They can't be taken back.

Of course Carlos knew Santa wasn't real, but nobody ever _said _that too him. Everybody knew he wasn't going to one day be a superhero, but nobody ever _told _him that. It wasn't as if he didn't know himself, he wasn't stupid. He knew one day he was never going to get so save the world in red tights with his underwear on the outside. But who said he couldn't pretend? Who said that he had to give up his childhood and sometimes live in a dream world that was fun.

"Promise?" Carlos asked.

Logan released himself from Carlos grip and held out his pinky towards Carlos, "Pinky promise,"

In Logan's opinion, pinky promises were stupid. But Carlos still swore his live by them. Logan liked the way Carlos could bring the childlike side out in him. He was always so highly strung but being with Carlos, could make him play 'the floor is made of lava' and 'don't let the balloon touch the floor'. That was what Carlos did. He brought out Logan's child side, he wouldn't actually admit to anyone he loved it.

Carlos smiled widely as they linked there pinky's together. Reluctant to leave the boy he considered to be a little brother alone, Logan made his way the door.

"Goodnight Carlitos,"

"Goodnight Logie"

**Currently I can describe Carlos's illness pretty well, I feel sick as. On the plus side it writes well, on the not so bright side I may have gone into too much detail with the vomit :/ hahaha**

**Oh my gosh guys, I'm going to see short stack on Saturday! It's my third time seeing them live and I'm so excited. If you don't know them, their my favorite Aussie band. YOUTUBE THEM NOW and then tell me which song you liked :P **

'**Heartbreak made me a killer baby, but I was born for this, I was born for this,'**

**Review? :P**

**P.s, Also to the person who is writing nasty reviews on Cheeky's stories, F*** OFF! BTR is a nice form and while constructive criticism is always welcomed, nasty comments for no reason are not tolerated! On anyone's stories! **

**That is all I have to say. **

**Have a good night/ or day, whenever you're reading this :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is kind of pathetic if you ask me, but I felt it needed to be done. Just some random fluff. Hopefully I can think of something better to write in my next chapter. **

**I feel as if I should have something really epic to say… but it's like 12am so I have nothing… **

**Enjoy? **

**Chapter Four**

Kendall sat at the kitchen table, pushing his cheerios from side to side in there bowl. He'd been staring at the breakfast food for some time now, and they were getting soggy and mushy. Hardly edible anymore. He wasn't hungry and he couldn't focus on the tasteless cereal in front of him. Why wasn't any one up yet? Kendall had been sitting at the table for what seemed like hours now, and still nobody had rose from their beds yet.

Well that wasn't entirely true. His mother had been up hours before him heading for a morning workout, and Katie was down by the pool probably scamming some adults out of there money. But where were James, Logan and Carlos. Why were they not up yet?

He knew Carlos was still really sick, so he had a valid reason for not being up. So what was Logan and James excuses?

"Hey," A groggy voice said. James entered the kitchen, hair a mess and still in his sweat pants from last night. That was very un-like James. The pretty boy was usually dressed and ready for the day before he emerged from his room.

"Hey," Kendall said warily.

"I'm so tired," James complained as he sat next to Kendall pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"How come?" Kendall frowned.

"Carlos," James said simply.

Automatically Kendall jumped to conclusions, "Did something happen? Is he okay? What happened?"

James grinned at the blonde, "Okay first chill,"

Kendall glared at him, he hated when James told him to chill. Out of all his friends James was the only one to ever tell him to chill. Logan and Carlos simply followed Kendall, they never questioned his actions, they trusted his every word. The blonde could do them no wrong and they put their lives in his hands. James however was always the one to question him. Not question his leadership as much, because James trusted him and on more than one occasion put his life in Kendall's hands. However unlike the smaller two, James was always the one to tell Kendall to take a step back and chill. He was the one that would give Kendall the annoying, teasing smirk or call him a stupid nick name like 'Kenny'. James wasn't afraid to taunt and tease their leader, he took extreme enjoyment out of annoying the blonde.

James had been friends with Kendall the longest. He knew everything about the boy. He knew his darkest fears, his deepest secrets and biggest insecurities. Kendall knew there was no one in the world he could trust more than James and he loved him for that. James would fight side by side Kendall any day and risk his life for him without hesitation. But being James came with its perks. Being one of the very few Kendall could completely trust, it meant he could be one of the few that could annoy and tease him.

"James," Kendall said sternly.

James just grinned cheekily causing Kendall to roll his eyes, "Carlos is fine you mother hen. He just had a rough night,"

"What do you mean rough night?"

"I wasn't up for most of it, poor Loges was. I got up around four to him having night terrors or something. He went back to sleep easily once it was over, but still. He's really sick," James sighed, all playfulness forgotten.

Kendall dropped his spoon in his cereal dramatically, "Damn it."

James shrugged, "I'm pretty sure Logan was up with him for a while,"

"Why didn't he come wake one of us?" Kendall asked.

"Because he's Logan," James said in a matter of fact tone, stuffing his face with cereal.

Kendall sighed annoyed. They loved Logan, of course they all loved Logan. He was their older, smaller, dorky brother that they looked out for. But Kendall just wished he wouldn't be so ridiculously stupid sometimes. Getting up in the middle of the night to attend to a sick boy_ alone_ was stupid. He shared a room with him for god's sake. Would it have been that difficult to wake him up to help? Or James?

Logan was going to get himself sick at this rate, and nobody wanted that.

Kendall knew they all hated it when he went like this. All 'mother-hen' as they called it. But could they blame him? It was hard not to worry for their safety and wellbeing when he had some of the stupidest friends in the world. Besides, he grew up with Mama Knight one of the world's most protective mothers. Was it so wrong that some of that had worn off on him?

"Morning guys," A tried Logan said as he took a seat next to James.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," James laughed.

Logan just looked at him strangely and made his breakfast, "How's it going?"

Kendall frowned crossing his arms and James smirked.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Would it have killed you to wake us up last night?"

Logan grinned sheepishly, of course Kendall would be annoyed at something like that, "You didn't need to be woken up. I could handle it,"

"Logan!" Kendall scolded.

James laughed. If there was one phrase Logan said that Kendall hated more, it was 'I could handle it'. They had both heard it countless times back home when revering to Logan's dad. Many times James had heard Logan tell them he could handle it and he came to school without breakfast or dirty clothes. James didn't like it much either, but you couldn't deny it was funny the way it riled up Kendall.

"What?" Logan said innocently, "Carlos was sick, I helped him,"

Kendall rolled his eyes, "You know that's not the point,"

Before Logan could reply, a coughing Carlos emerged from his room and collapsed on the couch. Logan quickly got up and went to the sick boy.

"This is not over Logan!" Kendall yelled annoyed.

James just laughed and playfully wacked Kendall on the head while getting up, "Move on Ken-doll,"

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked the Latino rubbing his back.

"Bad," Carlos sighed.

Kendall cringed forgetting his one sided argument with Logan, "Any better bud?"

"Worse," He replied.

James smiled sympathetically and sat with Carlos on the couch bringing him close. Carlos accepted James's arms and let himself be held by the bigger boy. Due to James being the tallest and broadest he could easily hold Carlos in his arms. He liked the feeling of being needed by the boy and when Carlos was feeling ill he would always seek out James for comfort. James had a presence that made others comfortable being around him. He had a kindness people were just drawn too and easily fell into its rhythm. While Carlos never had a problem seeking it out, Logan and Kendall were always a bit more hesitant. After all it didn't do well for their reputations. But at the end of the night if they were feeling like crap or having a bad day, somehow each boy would find themselves in the strong presence of James. Whether it was just a comforting hand on the shoulder or sturdy arms wrapped around them, James was always there.

James liked affection. He felt as if it was something that needed to be given in order to make sure people new love was there. James just liked to feel needed. Carlos could always make him feel like he was needed somewhere. Sure, when Logan woke up from a nightmare or Kendall just broke down from all the pressure he was under, he was always needed then. But Kendall and Logan were very independent people who rarely did that sort of thing.

Carlos was more open with everyone, and not afraid to need someone. In the end, James thought that's what made him stronger than the rest of them.

"Mom's just at the gym, but she'll be home soon. She said something about soup and lots of rest," Kendall said rubbing the Latinos back.

Carlos groaned, "I don't want to spend all day in bed, that's boring."

"Carlos your sick," Logan laughed, "You need to get better,"

"What about the band?" Carlos asked weakly.

"What about it?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo's going to be mad," Carlos said.

Nobody had even thought about the recording and dance sessions Carlos was going to miss while being bed ridden.

"We'll deal with him when we have to okay? Just don't worry about it," Kendall said confidently, easily slipping into leader roll.

Carlos nodded slowly, "Why were you yelling at Logan before?" he asked.

Kendall smirked at the Latino and Logan looked like he wanted to face palm himself.

James chuckled, "Logan was being stupid is all," He pulled the Latino closer to him rubbing circles on his back.

Carlos pouted, "Logans not stupid,"

Logan grinned broadly and poked his tongue out at Kendall, "See, at least one of my friends appreciates me,"

Kendall rolled his eyes and swatted the boy upside the head, "Oh, be mature Logie,"

Logan frowned at the nickname, "My name is Logan. Say it with me Kendall, Lo-gan," he patronized.

"Logie," Kendall smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I'll get you some water Carlos,"

"Thank you Logie," Carlos smirked. Sick or not, Carlos would still join in on annoying the brunette.

"Do you want water or not?" Logan challenged.

"Please Logie?" Carlos pouted with his best puppy dog eyes.

Logan groaned and went to the kitchen. Stupid friends.

**I've got some pretty awesome projects coming up guys. Be excited. Also check out my other story 'Make Me Feel Like Someone Else' (shameless plug on own story) I'm kind of proud of it. **

**Fact: I wrote this while watching the Justin Bieber movie Never Say Never. I'm still undecided as to whether I actually like him or not… was a fair enough movie though. Make me feel all sorts of emotions, I can say I respect him more as an artist now though. But still don't know how I feel about him haha not that anyone actually cares. **

**By the way, SHORT STACK WERE EPIC! Like seriously go google them now, and then tell me how much you love them. If you don't, your completely missing out. THEY ARE AWESOME :P **

**:D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I saw Transformers 3 like an hour ago and even though I found the story line stupid, it was by far one of the best movies EVER! It was seriously amazing. Also I CANT WAIT TO SEE THE LAST HARRY POTTER MOVIE! Seriously it has me in tears just thinking about it ending, but I can't wait to see it. I read the books when I was like 9 and my childhood is about to end. I'm torn between being going into turmoil of depression because it's over or cry out in happiness because my life was fortunate enough to consist of it. (If you didn't think I was insane before you probably do now)**

**It's like 1am but I felt this chapter needed to be posted. It's not my best but I honestly have no idea where I'm even going with this story. I hope you enjoy it? **

Carlos groaned. He hated being sick. However one thing he hated more was the fact that his three best friends weren't here. Why weren't they here you may ask?

That's a very good question. Considering when Logan was sick they spent every waking hour with the boy, barely ever leaving his sight. Carlos had yet to be sick 48 hours and his friends had already disappeared.

It wasn't their fault though, Carlos reminded himself. When Logan was sick they hadn't been famous. They hadn't had any commitments or responsibilities. Now they had many, one mainly being they boy band they were supposed to be in. And the boy band rehearsals that Carlos couldn't attend because he was too ill.

He'd be lucky if he was still in the band when he got better knowing Gustavo.

He sighed loudly to himself and changed the channel. Once the boys had gone to rehearsals Mama Knight had set him up on the orange couch because he just _couldn't _stand being in that room alone. She'd gotten him a few (many) blankets, tucked him in and told him if he didn't move he could stay there. He still didn't like the fact that he was confined to sofa rest, but it was better than bed rest. At least here he had the TV, so he wasn't complaining.

Actually, that was a lie.

He was _trying _not to complain, but it was hard. His three best friends were nowhere in sight, he was bored and he was sick. Could you really blame him?

"How you doing Carlos?" Katie Knight asked as she entered the lounge room, remembering to keep a decent distance away from the sick individual. No way did she want to get sick.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "I'm bored,"

Katie frowned, "Why? You have all the cable and video games you want, and you don't have to actually do anything. This should be your heaven."

True, Carlos thought. But it wasn't.

"I can't play video games, their making me dizzy," Carlos whined, "And there's nothing on TV. I'm bored,"

Katie shrugged, "Sucks for you man, see ya," and with that the little brunette was out of the apartment heading to the pool.

Stupid kid.

"Does no one want to stay with me?" Carlos asked pathetically as he flicked through the channels again settling on SpongeBob.

Mama Knight then entered the apartment carrying a brown paper bag, she set it on the coffee table in front of Carlos and put the back of her hand on his forehead, "How are you feeling?" she asked sympathetically.

"Sick," He stated miserably.

Mama Knight laughed, but frowned when she felt his head, "You're pretty warm. You haven't thrown up again?" She asked.

Carlos shook his head, while most would feel uncomfortable talking about vomit it didn't faze the Latino, "No. I feel kind of queasy but not that much,"

She nodded clearly pleased with that, "Okay well I've got you some Gatorade because you need to stay hydrated. Take little sips, I'm going to put on some soup,"

"I'm not really hungry Mrs. K," Carlos said. The very thought of food made him want to projectile vomit the entire contents of his stomach.

"You need to have at least a little bit. I won't force too much into you though okay?" She said gently.

Carlos nodded, "Okay mama Knight."

She smiled and went to get up but was stopped when a warm hand grabbed her arm. "You okay Carlos?" She asked confused.

Carlos didn't reply but instead just pulled the older women into a hug which she instantly returned.

"Thank you for looking after me," He said almost embarrassed. He didn't usually get embarrassed about these kinds of things, Carlos was usually the one to express his emotions. But even this was kind of much for him. Except he felt Mama Knight needed to know just how much this meant to him, without her he was sure he would have broken down by now. She was the rock that was holding him up.

Kelly smiled and just hugged the boy tighter, "It's no problem at all. I love looking after my honorary son, you know that Carlos,"

Carlos just nodded and took in her scent for comfort, "I know, but thank you still,"

They hugged for a moment longer before Kelly pulled away. She smiled at the Latino and pushed some of his hair back watching as he blushed slightly. It was stupid how she considered the boys hers. After all they weren't, they all had families back home to take care of them. But sometimes being in Hollywood would make her forget that. Forget that she actually only had one son instead of four.

"I'll go make some soup, okay honey?" She asked Carlos.

He nodded and laid back on the couch. Almost instantaneously Carlos fell asleep, and Mama Knight just smiled.

"Sup Mom," Kendall said as he, Logan and James bombarded into the apartment not 30 minutes later.

"shhhhhh," She quickly said pointing to the sleeping Latino on the couch.

Kendall grinned sheepishly, "Sorry,"

"How is he?" Logan asked taking a seat on the counter.

Kelly smiled, she loved the way Logan cared so much about the others. Whenever one was sick or injured he was constantly checking up with her. She could see the concern linger in his eyes and drip from his voice as he tried to keep his tone steady and nonchalant.

"He's not getting worse," She said.

All three boys frowned, "That's not good," Kendall said.

She smiled slightly, "It's not bad. He is getting better, just slowly."

Kendall nodded, "Can we go sit with him?"

"Don't wake him," She scolded slightly.

Kendall just smiled and made his way over to the Latino. Gently lifting up the boys head he sat on the couch and replaced it in his lap. While Kendall lightly stroked his hair James and Logan sat themselves on the couch next to him.

"Poor Carlitos," Kendall muttered.

"I feel so bad for the guy, all he wants to do is run around and me Carlos," James said.

"He's such a reluctant patient," Logan complained and Kendall and James gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"That's calling the kettle black don't you think Loges?" James snickered.

Logan blushed, "Shut up. I'm not this bad,"

"Oh no," Kendall said, "You were way worse,"

Logan blushed deeper and rolled his eyes, "At least I stayed in bed and did what I was told,"

"No you were annoying," James replied, "And disobedient and thought you knew everything,"

"Well you two aren't any better when you're sick,"

"I don't get sick," Kendall stated proudly.

"Lies," James said.

"Slander," Kendall retorted.

"Jerk,"

"Bitch,"

"Guys, shut up. You'll wake Carlos," Logan smiled at the best friends rant. Man, they could be stupid sometimes.

There was a comfortable silence for a moment, Kendall still stroking Carlos's hair while they watched SpongeBob.

"Does anyone even remember a time when Carlos was sick?" James asked suddenly.

"I think he got really sick once, when we were like eight," Logan answered.

Kendall laughed, "Wasn't that when he called us up and claimed he was dying?"

"Yea," Logan said, "He made a will and everything. He was certain he was going to die so he had to give us his favorite toys to look after,"

"Oh yea," Kendall said, "He gave me his stuffed Tiger, Roger."

"Do you think he still has that?" James asked. Roger used to go everywhere with the Latino until he turned 10 when he was too cool for the stuffed animal anymore.

"You still have that owl Hedwig," Logan mocked and James threw a pillow at his head. True, James still had his white fluffy owl, Hedwig that he'd had since he was six, hidden somewhere in the cupboard. Not very well hidden though.

"Shut up,"

"Did you name your owl after the one in Harry Potter?" Kendall asked.

It was James's turn to blush, "So what if I did?"

"You're such a nerd," Kendall teased.

"Shut it Knight," James rolled his eyes, "Hedwig is a very important member of my family."

"Wasn't that the one that had to sit at the dinner table with you for years? And your mom got really mad because she had to make a plate of food for it," Logan laughed.

"She threatened to throw him out of the car window a couple of times," James admitted, "I think she was really serious about it,"

Kendall and Logan instantly cracked up laughing. "Hey!" James shouted, "That was a very delicate moment. My mother petrified Hedwig for life,"

"James?"

Everyone looked down to find Carlos groggily opening his eyes, "You are the biggest idiot ever,"

**Requests and suggestions for this story will be appreciated :P**

**Fact: James Maslow has read all the Harry Potter books! He is from now on Harry Potter obsessed in my story ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I HATE SCHOOL! School and work are taking over my life.  
>Okay, now that I got that off my chest, I updated! Excited! I like it better then the last few chapter, I think it has the perfect balance of angst and fluff :D Well not perfect, but you know. <strong>

**James and Carlos are so cute! I just love them so much, Its crazy how adorable they are on the show. Seriously it should really be illegal**

_**James: Hey! I do things for you!  
>Jennifer: Like what?<br>James: I'll…start doing things for you?  
>Jennifer: Fine, who do you want to go out with?<br>James: *smiles* Ennie Meanie Minnie Blonde  
><strong>_**^^^ HAHAHAHAA **

**Chapter 6**

Carlos thrashed beneath his sheets, forehead sweating profoundly. He violently kicked his blanket of as a soft cry escaped his lips.

From the bed beside his own, James was awoken by the noise. Annoyed at first he sat up ready to curse whatever the hell had awoken him from his _very _good dream about marrying one of the pussycat dolls. However once he saw Carlos tossing aggressively in his side of the room, all anger was forgotten as he quickly switched beds.

"Carlos," James whispered, "Carlos wake up buddy,"

Carlos was still sweating horribly and tossing from side to side. Clearly he was having some sort of night terror which was not uncommon for the small Latino, however due to his illness it seemed to be worse than usual. When Carlos didn't wake up instantaneously like usual James contemplated getting Logan, knowing he'd know exactly what to do. But the pretty boy thought against it. Logan already had too much on his plate and worried about them all enough. James could handle one little bad dream that was terrorizing his best friend.

"Come on Carlos," He said a little louder slightly shaking the boy, "Wake up, it's just a dream."

Suddenly the Latino shot up and looked around frantically. That's when James noticed the tears pouring from the boys face.

"Shhhhh, your okay. Its okay," James soothed putting his hands on Carlos shoulders. He really wanted to bring the boy in for a hug but was worried he'd be too dazed at first waking up. He'd have to wait until Carlos made the first move, to ensure not startling him.

"w-what," Carlos asked confused and scared.

His dream had been awful, his dad had gotten shot on duty, his mother had walked out yelling hateful words at him. And then when he had went to find his friends seeking comfort James, Logan and Kendall hadn't cared and went to Hollywood without him. Leaving him all alone in the Minnesota snow.

It took him a moment to realize it had all been a dream and he was really in Hollywood tucked soundly in his bed. He looked in James's eyes sadly, he didn't know why, but all he wanted to do was cry. He knew it had just been a dream, and he knew it was irrational. But it had felt _so _real. So real it was scary.

"James," Carlos sobbed and gratefully accepted the boys strong arms. James held on to him tightly rubbing soothing circles on his back and whispering comforting words.

"It's okay Carlitos, its okay,"

Carlos slowed down his sobs and regained his breathing to a normal pace. It had been just a dream. Just a dream.

"You okay?" James asked after he was sure Carlos wasn't crying anymore.

Carlos nodded his head into James's chest. Now that the situation had cleared and he was no longer freaking out, he realized what had happened and honestly he felt a bit embarrassed by it all. Here he was, a 16 year old guy, who had just woken his best friend up all because of a bad dream. And to make matters worse, the best friend had held him like a child soothing comforting words to him. Could he get any more babyish?

'I'm sorry," Carlos barely whispered a slow blush forming on his checks.

James frowned, "Why?"

"For waking you," He mumbled.

"Its okay, you had a bad dream, it happens," James said.

Carlos huffed, "It wouldn't happen to you or Kendall, not even Logan,"

James pulled Carlos back and looked into his eyes, "What's this about?"

Carlos shrugged and fiddled with his blanket, he hated feeling so childish and embarrassed. But he just couldn't help it. He was supposed to be tough and fearless, yet here he was feeling anything but. Suddenly everything became clear as to how Logan must have felt.

"You just shouldn't have to look after me so much, I'm sorry," Carlos said.

James smiled and pulled the Latino into an unexpected hug, "Don't be silly. You're my best mate and I love you. It's what friends are supposed to do, be there for you at your worst and your best. I don't think any less of you because of this and neither would Kendall or Logan. Got it?" James said playfully.

Carlos smiled, "Thanks James,"

"No problem? Now how are you feeling?" He asked almost forgetting that Carlos was even still sick.

"Not great," He admitted.

James sighed, "Well get some sleep, and let's hope you're feeling a bit better in the morning,"

Carlos nodded and snuggled down into his blanket. James hesitated before retreating back to his own bed, "You'll be okay?" He asked.

Carlos smiled, touched by James sensitivity, "Yea, I'll be fine."

"I'll be right over there, wake me for anything okay?"

Carlos nodded, "Thanks James."

James just smiled and got into his own bed, "Goodnight Carlitos."

-/-/-/-

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yes," James said nodding confidently at the item they were about to purchase.

"Seriously?" Logan asked again, unsure.

"Definitely ," He nodded.

"It's a bit…big,"

"I think it's perfect," he smiled.

Logan sighed, "Alright James,"

Together they purchased the oversize item and headed back to the apartment.

"What the heck is that?" Kendall asked.

The next morning when James had woken up he knew he was going to have to do something big to cheer his best friend up. The smaller boy was sick and clearly upset by it. As his best friend and partner in crime, James felt as if it was his duty to make the boy smile.

As soon as he had gotten up and dressed he'd dragged a very confused Logan to the shops to get supplies. An hour later they returned into the apartment carrying three paper bags and one very large, oversized teddy bear.

"_He's _name is Nutella," James emphasizing the fact that the bear was in fact a 'he' and not a 'that' with a huge smile.

Logan rolled his eyes, "He's name is not Nutella, that's stupid. He's name is d'Artagnan, from the three musketeers,"

"No, that is stupid," James argued carrying the bear to the bright orange couch. The fluffy bear stood at least three feet tall and had a big red bow around its neck.

"How is that stupid, at least the name has cool metaphorical meaning. Nutella is just a food. Not even a proper food, just a spread," Logan argued putting the bags on the table.

"Nutella is the most awesome thing in the world Logan, you can't deny that!" James retorted.

"That was a lame comeback,"

"You're a lame comeback," James said.

"Guys!" Kendall interrupted making James and Logan turn to him, "Does someone mind explaining the bear!"

Kendall loved his friends and enjoyed watching their playful bicker, but he would really like to be informed as to why there was a massive creepy looking bear in his living room.

"It's for Carlos," James explained happily.

"Carlos?" Kendall repeated.

"Yea, he was pretty upset last night and because he doesn't seem to be getting any better I thought that would cheery him up, Loges helped me pick him out," James smiled innocently.

Kendall smiled, that was the thoughtful, sensitive James for you.

"We also got him a bunch of other things, like medication, Gatorade, stuff he needs," Logan said.

"Right," Kendall smiled.

"Isn't he cute?" James asked stroking the bear's head, which Kendall honestly found a little weird.

"Yea sure," Kendall replied, of course it was cute, it was a giant bear for Christ sake. But he wasn't going to admit that, "But if its Carlos's shouldn't we let Carlos name it?"

Both Logan and James faces dropped as he had just highly insulted them both. He couldn't help but grin at their expressions.

"Hey, what's that?"

All eyes turned to the swirly slide where Carlos had just exited looking worn out and sick. His sweat pants hung off him loosely and he had his hoodie wrapped tightly around him. You could tell his eyes were glassy and sweat was evident on his forehead. Honestly he looked awful.

"Whoa, you feeling okay?" Kendall asked and quickly approached Carlos worried he would collapse any moment.

"I'm fine," Carlos replied, tiredly swatting Kendall away. He didn't want to be treated like a baby again. He was tired of it. Sure he loved his friends, but the worried glances, sympathetic looks and silent eye talk between them, about him, was creepy.

Kendall however just grabbed the boy again and steered him to the bright orange couch, ignoring his soft complaints.

"You good?" Kendall asked, feeling the boys forehead.

Carlos rolled his eyes and ducked his head away from Kendall, "Your worse than Logan," he muttered.

Kendall smirked as Logan shouted, "hey", clearly unimpressed.

"Look what we got you buddy," James said holding the bear in front of Carlos bouncing on the spot excitedly. If the bear didn't cheer Carlos up, James didn't know what would.

Taking a second to comprehend the massive bear in front of him, he grinned, "Seriously?" he asked less enthusiastic then he usually would due to feeling so crappy but you could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yep," James smiled suddenly kind of embarrassed for no real reason, however when he handed the bear to Carlos he quickly snatched it cuddling it to his chest. It took all the boys might not to 'aww' at the sight. Carlos looked far younger than his years, squeezing the teddy bear.

"What do you want to name it?" Kendall asked before Logan or James could tell him what its name was, " James and Logan have been fighting about that," he whispered, Carlos smirked.

"He's name should be Mr. Bear," Carlos said, his mood brightening.

"What!" James asked, "Mr. Bear? Really?"

"Yea," Carlos said.

"It's his bear James," Logan laughed, "he can name it whatever he wants,"

James rolled his eyes, "But Mr. Bear?"

"I like it," Carlos defended.

"But Nutella was so much cooler," James said.

"Let it go," Kendall laughed.

"Fine," James sighed.

"So Carlos, how you feeling?" Logan asked moving over to the couch and resting the back of his hand on Carlos forehead and neck.

"I'm alright," Carlos mumbled into his bear annoyed, but he didn't swat Logan away. He knew better than that.

"You're really warm," Logan stated concerned.

Carlos just nodded, not really listening now. He just wanted to lie down on the couch and sleep with his over sized bear.

"Maybe you should take off your jumper," He suggested.

"No, too cold," He said.

Logan frowned and looked at Kendall who gave him the 'look'.

"How about we watch a movie? Chill until mom gets home?" Kendall suggested, figuring that was the best idea.

"Sweet!" James said taking the spot next to Carlos.

"Sounds good," Carlos agreed.

**I didn't really know where to end this chapter, so there pretty much sucked. Still don't know what direction I'm taking this story or where I'm going, but hey, let's enjoy the ride anyway?  
>(That was pretty much the lamest thing I've ever said)<strong>

**Also if you want my twitter, ask :D Like I said on my other story I'm not that interesting but I'm **_**always **_**on it so you can pretty much contact me at anytime if you want (I'm not sure why you'd actually want to but oh well) **

**Review?**

**Fact: My cars name is d'Artagnan**

**(okay maybe that was the lamest thing I've ever said ;P) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally this story is heading in a direction. **

**Chapter 7 **

"_Whatever happened to chivalry? Does it only exist in 80's movies? I want John Cusack holding a boombox outside my window. I wanna ride off on a lawnmower with Patrick Dempsey. I want Jake from Sixteen Candles waiting outside the church for me. I want Judd Nelson thrusting his fist into the air because he knows he got me. Just once I want my life to be like an 80's movie, preferably one with a really awesome musical number for no apparent reason. But no, no, John Hughes did not direct my life." _

"I couldn't agree more," James said nodding seriously at Olive on the TV screen. As Carlos was too tired to care what movie they watched, James quickly slipped on Easy A before anyone could protest.

Nobody really minded that much, they all knew how much James loved the movie. Although Kendall would never really understand why. Sure, he didn't mind watching the chick flick if he got to cuddle with Jo. But for four guys to sit down and watch it was a tad weird. But nobody ever argued with James and his weird ways, so they just went along with it.

"You're such a chick sometimes," Logan laughed from the other side of the couch and threw a pillow at the pretty boy.

"Hey!" James exclaimed, "I like this movie. And don't ruin my hair!"

Logan and Kendall just chuckled watching as James quickly fixed his hair.

"Shut up," The pretty boy grumbled, going back to the TV.

"Yea shut up Logan, don't you want your life to resemble a cheesy 80s movie?" Kendall asked.

"Ha," James said, "Logans life doesn't need to be an 80's movie. His relationship with Camille has more drama then an episode of Gossip Girl."

Kendall laughed out loud.

"It does not," Logan mumbled to which James and Kendall just smirked.

"How you feeling Carlitos?" Logan asked, turning to their younger friend and ignoring his two others.

All four boys had been sitting on the neon couch, along with Mr. Bear watching Easy A. Carlos was wrapped tightly around his bear lying down next to James who took the right end of the couch. Logan and Kendall occupied the other side.

When he didn't answer they all turned to him and realized the young Latino had fallen asleep.

He was curled up on his side, hands tucked under his head with mouth slightly apart. Looking even younger then he already was, he slept soundly on the bright orange couch next to James and Mr. Bear. Smiling James stroked the boys hair lightly, "Doesn't he look cute," He cooed.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I worry about you man," He chuckled and made his way to the kitchen.

"Shut up Knight," James muttered.

Logan smirked, "It's alright Jamie, we all know you're a massive softy at heart,"

It was James's turn to roll his eyes, he stood up and slowly lifted Carlos into his arms, "If you two have decided to stop being jerks, I'm going to put Carlos in bed,"

"Alright Mr. Mom," Kendall saluted and watched as James carried a sleeping Carlos to bed.

"There so cute," Kendall teased and Logan laughed turning back to the movie.

James carefully placed Carlos into bed and tucked the blankets around the younger boy. When he made sure the boy was tucked securely into bed James turned out the light.

James smiled at the boy, sometimes he really worried about Carlos. Granted, he did worry about his friends most of the time. He worried that Kendall would over work himself trying to do the best by everyone. He worried Logan would ignore his own health too much and get sick. He even worried about Katie and Mama Knight most of the times, so worrying wasn't new to the boy.

It was second nature to worry about the helmet wearing boy, who was constantly doing dangerous and stupid stunts. Not only was he the smallest, youngest and more then occasionally reckless member of the band, he could pretty much get himself into and out of every situation. Which was a blessing and a curse in the same sentence.

With those big puppy dog eyes, Carlos could get anyone to cave into his every whim. With a face like his and big brown eyes it wasn't difficult. It wasn't unusual to see Carlos acting cute and small, but seeing him so vulnerable and broken was different. Carlos was so, weak. He was barely ever this sick and it was crazy seeing him so fragile. The usual happy go lucky boy was rarely ever one to sit still, James hated seeing him so sick. It wasn't right.

He hated seeing any of his friends like this. And he knew besides their teasing, Kendall and Logan felt the same. He sighed and walked back into the lounge room just in time to hear the end of the movie,

"_I might even lose my virginity to him. I don't know when it will happen. You know, maybe in five minutes, or tonight, or sixth months from now, or maybe on the night of our wedding. But the really amazing this is, it is nobody's goddamn business." _

"I actually like this movie," Logan laughed as he turned the TV off.

"I knew it," James laughed taking a sit next to him.

Logan smirked, "Shut up,"

"How is he?" Kendall asked from the kitchen.

"Sick," James stated.

"No, really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, is he getting better Loge?" James asked.

Logan shrugged, "Kind of,"

"Kind of, is not comforting Logan," Kendall frowned.

-/-/-/-

Carlos coughed again and rolled over on his stomach. He sniffed again causing a sneeze to escape his nose. Right now, he hated life. He really hated everyone and just wanted the bed to swallow him alive.

Okay, that might be a bit dramatic. He didn't hate life nor did he want to die, he did however want this flu to go away. His body ached all over and his throat felt like it was razor blades. He was congested and sore, and he just wished he could go back to normal.

Coughing again he rolled back over and checked his clock. The bright red numbers of 3:17am flashed across the clock and he groaned. Tired, sore and just plain grumpy he kicked his blankets off his midriff. He was hot and sweaty, but the moment he tore the comforter off he was freezing.

His eyes watered dramatically and he wanted to kick himself. He didn't want to be sick. He didn't want to feel so weak. He didn't want to have his friends watch his every move like he was some kind of sick animal that was going to drop dead at any moment.

Having enough of his self pity session he tore his blankets off and got out of bed, heading to the kitchen. Contemplating what to do next he decided he didn't feel well enough to get anything to eat, and he worried he wouldn't even be able to keep any water down. So instead he grabbed his hoddie off the couch and headed out the apartment.

Deciding he didn't want to sit in bed anymore just feeling bad about himself, he thought he'd take a walk around the hotel. Ignoring the fact that it probably wasn't his best idea, he walked around the lobby outside to the pool.

It was dark and the moon reflected off the water. A little too chilly for a LA night, but not unbearable, he took at seat at the edge of the pool and simply stared into the still water.

He missed home, he really missed home. Right now he would give anything to be sitting in his own bed, his mother in the next room just waiting for him to cough so she could run in and coddle him. He missed her scent, the way she would hold him when he was scared. It wasn't the same here.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to be in her arms, and wake up to the cold Minnesota snow every morning. It never snowed in LA. One of the few downfalls it had.

Coughing and wrapping his arms tighter around himself he laid on his side looking into the water.

Not that he hated it here. He loved Hollywood. He loved singing and dancing every day, and the crazy antics and adventures he could get into with his best friends every day. But it still wasn't the same.

Letting out another hacking cough he barely realized how cold the air was becoming. He thought of James, Kendall and Logan. He wanted to be mad at them. He wanted to be furious that they had taken him out of his comfort zone, away from his mother and toys and hockey.

But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how sick he felt he just couldn't manage the energy to be mad.

It didn't matter, nothing he said could make him hate his best friends. They were his brothers, his family. And they tried their best. They really did, but they were never going to fill this gapping ache he had for home. He hadn't even realized he had such an ache until he had gotten sick.

Too tired to get up or even move, he let out another cough and closed his eyes. The ground wasn't that uncomfortable he thought, as he fell into a very restless slumber.

**What will happen to Carlos if he sleeps outside for the night? Will that make his condition worse? Hmmm, I wonder haha, so I suppose this is what we're going to call the climax of this little story. Gets exciting now ;)**

**So guess who woke up this morning and wanted to die? Haha okay not die, but I woke up with this awful cold. I blame this bloody bipolar Australia whether that my immune system cant keep up with. So after sleeping the whole morning I've been watching these silly movies while hacking up coughs. So I've watched South Park Imagination Land, Valentines day, Sanctum, Easy A and Taking 5, along with a bunch of Big Time Rush episodes. Haha I'm so sad. But at least I get to update this and 'Make me feel like someone else' :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't really like this chapter much. It started off awesome but I was just like… huh? This just didn't seem to flow right for me.  
>The next one should be awesome, I hope. I've got an awesome idea. Just lots of fluff, Carlos is so cute :P<strong>

**Sorry about my horrible updates. I've been working on this all week but it took forever and I barely have time to write lately. But I haven't given up yet, I hope neither have you :D **

**Chapter 8**

"Carlos?" James groggily woke up and turned to his right, expecting the sick boy to be in his bed fast asleep like every other morning. Every single morning James would wake up first and look to his right at Carlos. He would usually get a reply of some sort of grunt, indicating the pretty boy's presence and then James felt he was ready to face the day. He didn't know why he felt he needed to hear Carlos every morning. He just did. And Carlos never seemed to mind that much.

However when he didn't get a reply James sat up confused. Carlos wasn't a heavy nor light sleeper, but whenever James talked to him in the mornings he would at _least_ mumble an incoherent reply. He threw a pillow at Carlos bed, until he realized there was actually nobody in the lumps of sheets, just the comforter.

A tiny bit concerned now, he got out of bed and went in search of the little Latino. He checked the lounge room, bathroom and kitchen before he started too really panic. Where the heck was he?

"Carlos!" James yelled a little louder.

When he was only met with the silence of 2J, he freaked out. And not in the cool, collected way Kendall usually does. He freaked out in a full on James, over reacting, high voiced, panic stricken way.

"CARLOS! CARLOS! OH MY GOD I LOST CARLOS!" James yelled barging into Kendall and Logan's room, tripping on a lone shoe and almost running into the door.

"GUYS I LOST CARLOS! HE'S NOT IN THE APARTMENT AND I CAN'T FIND HIM!" He yelled again successfully waking the two teenagers up. He paced unnecessarily up and down the boys room. Unsure of what to do with himself but needing to do _something. _Kendall and Logan groggily rose from their beds, hair stickling up in awkward angles.

Upon waking Kendall being more the irritated by the pretty boys loud antics threw a pillow directly at his face, "What the HELL are you yelling about James!" Kendall asked clearly aggravated.

"CARLOS ISNT IN THE APARTMENT!" James yelled again throwing the pillow back at Kendall.

"What do you mean he isn't in the apartment?" Logan asked getting out of bed.

"I mean, he wasn't in bed when I woke up and I can't find him anywhere here. He's sick, remember guys? So where the hell is he?" James asked frantically.

Instantly Kendall and Logan both paled, finally realizing what had happened and ran out of the room in search for their little Latino.

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted as he checked the kitchen.

"Oh my god! He isn't here!" Logan yelled after looking in the bathroom.

James rolled his eyes and stepped out of the bedroom arms crossed over his chest, "Is that not what I just told you?"

Kendall almost wacked James across the head for being so blunt, "Well where is he?"

James put his hands up defensively, "How am I supposed to know?"

"You share a room with him!" Logan retorted.

"That doesn't mean I watch his every move all night!" James stated.

"Okay stop!" Kendall said calmly, going into his leader mode, "He can't have gone far. He's still sick and doesn't like to wonder very far. So chances are he's still somewhere in the palm woods. Now we just have to find him."

"But he has the worst sense of direction and is sick so he might have wandered too far and got lost," Logan said panicky, jumping to the worst conclusion.

"Logan chill," Kendall said, "We just have to find him before my mom wakes up and flips that Carlos isn't in the apartment."

Logan and James nodded agreeing.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kendall yelled when nobody moved.

Instantly the three teenagers in Pajamas exited 2J in search for the smaller boy. They didn't have to look far though, as soon as they hit the lobby they were stopped by Camille.

"Hi guys," Camille said brightly, "Missing someone?"

"You've seen Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Yea, we found him asleep by the pool. Jo's sitting with him but his a little out of it, I was just about to come get you," She explained and the four entered the pool.

Carlos was lying on the ground with his head in Jo's lap as she stroked his hair. Despite being more then relieved when they saw him alive, Carlos looked pale and sweaty, indicating the night by the pool had not helped his illness.

"Carlos!" James cried relieved and ran up to the boy eloping him into a hug.

"What were you thinking bud?" Kendall asked stroking his hair.

Carlos just groaned and nuzzled his face into Jo's lap. Jo grinned unfazed by Carlos's actions, but when she turned to the guys she frowned, "Why are you all in your pajamas?"

The three boys looked down and realized that they were in fact still in the clothes they slept in. Clearly they had been too concerned with Carlos to remember to change.

Kendall flushed something very unusual for him, "We just woke up and ran down here when we realized he wasn't there."

Jo smiled, "Cute,"

Kendall just rolled his eyes, trying to hide his utter embarrassment from being in his red plaid pajama bottoms while outside in front of his girlfriend.

"Come on buddy, wake up," James said comfortingly, slightly shaking him.

Carlos just groaned and allowed himself to be picked up by the bigger boy. Once James cradled him firmly in his arms Carlos nuzzled against his chest, soaking up the comfort and warmth.

"What the heck were you doing out here bud?" Logan asked concerned.

Carlos just shrugged and refused to look at him but taking in the comfort of James. Sleeping outside had not done him justice. All he wanted was to go to bed. Why were they still talking? Why was it so bright? And why was he so hot?

Could James just please take him to bed?

"Thanks for looking after him guys," Kendall said to Camille and Jo.

"Anytime," Camille shrugged, "We didn't realize he was this sick."

"He wasn't last night, but I'm guessing spending the night by the pool didn't help his condition," Logan stated. Concern was evident in his voice but so was his annoyance with the Latino.

"What was he thinking?" Kendall asked rhetorically.

Camille and Jo just shrugged, and Carlos mumbled a weak 'shut up' directed at Kendall.

"I don't know, but he's cute when he's sick," Camille teased.

Carlos blushed, he hated being called cute. Then again thinking about the predicament he was in, he probably couldn't avoid being called so. Still, he wished Camille had not stated that so loud.

James smirked at Carlos as he just snuggled deeper into the pretty boys arms as his checks flushed red.

"Yea Carlos is very cute," James agreed, "but he is also very heavy. So can we get him up to bed now?"

"Don't wanna go to bed," Carlos slurred. Yes he was sick. Yes his whole body was aching, and yes he wanted nothing more than to be dead to the world. But he still didn't want to be confined to a bed, Mama Knight and the guys not letting him up. Why did they feel the need to baby him so? He was a big boy and could look after himself. He didn't need them to look after him, he didn't need his friends to drop their whole lives for him. He felt like he was ruining everything.

Sleeping outside had been so stupid. He had just made his friends worry more. If he tried, could be get any dumber?

Kendall grinned at the protests and Logan felt his forehead "Yep, we better get him to bed. He's warming up." Logan said in his doctor tone completely ignoring the boys weak complaints.

Kendall nodded, "Thanks again," he said to the girls and the three guys, plus Carlos being carried by James walked back up to 2J. As degrading as it was being cradled in James's arms and carried to there apartment, at the moment he was just too sick to care. Tomorrow he would complain about it. Right now he just wanted to sleep.

"Oh my god! Where have you been!"

As soon as the boys entered 2J they were greeted by Mrs. Knight standing in the kitchen still in her pajamas, dressing gown wrapped around her. She looked almost frantic like she had been pacing the kitchen or something and remarkably resembled Molly Wesley from the second Harry Potter movie.

"Don't freak out!" Kendall said putting on his best 'you love me so you can't be mad smile', "but we went looking for Carlos."

"You went looking for Carlos! Why did Carlos need to be looked for! He should have been in bed!" She cried.

The four boys cringed and despite all being taller than the women cowered sheepishly when she yelled. Carlos cuddled closer to James refusing to let go. His head was pounding worse than it had all week. His body ached all over, his throat felt like razors and he wanted was to be wrapped in his comforter and sleep. He was assuming going out last night and falling asleep by the pool was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done. He felt worse than he ever had.

"When we woke up he wasn't in his bed. We found him sleeping by the pool," Logan explained, clearly not to impressed by the situation.

"Why was he sleeping by the pool?" Katie asked who had just appeared out of nowhere by her mother.

James shrugged and shifted the sick boy, "We don't know."

"Carlos what on earth were you thinking!" Kelly cried full of anger and concern for the boy. She went up and felt his forehead. He just shrugged her away but she could feel the heat radiate off him.

"I couldn't sleep, went to sit outside. Stop talking, head hurts," Carlos said almost incoherently.

Kelly frowned, "Okay take him to bed. I'll get some things for him."

James nodded and carried the boy to their shared bedroom.

Instantly Kelly was bombarded by Logan and Kendall.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kendall asked concerned.

Kelly sighed, "I don't think it's that bad, but we really won't know until I take his temperature. Sleeping outside certainly didn't help anything," She scowled.

"But he should be okay, his not going to get too sick, right?" Logan asked. His big puppy dog eyes burnt holes into Kelly and she had to look away. She didn't like seeing such concern and uncertainty in the usually such well assured boys. They were so worried about their younger friend that nothing she could say would really make them feel better. She knew the only way they would stop worrying about him was until he was awake and speaking to them.

"He should be alright, we'll just have to keep a close eye on him," Kelly decided, hoping that would help them settle down.

By the looks they gave her she assumed it didn't, so she just shrugged sympathetically and headed to the kitchen.

Kendall sighed defeated, "This blows."

"I know," Logan hung his head.

"Don't worry big bro," Katie said patting Kendall's arm, "Carlos will be fine. He always pull's through,"

Kendall laughed with no humor in his tone, "Not quickly enough."

**I hope you stuck with me until the end of this horribly written, incoherent chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you think? **

**Thank you so much for stickling with me! Will try to get the next chapter up much sooner! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, this took forever. If we were in medieval times you'd all throw stones and apples at me while I just sit there and take it, because I totally deserve it. But if we were in medieval times, you wouldn't be getting an update because computes don't exist! (see the loop hole I created there?) So I am extremely sorry that this took so long! Please don't hate me forever! My updates are going to be excessively crappy because school is ruthless. But holidays in two weeks, and I'm actually hoping to finish this story by then (or during) and start 'Big Time Sickness Part III' which will be featuring Kendall and set before they were famous. I have massive plans for it and am WAY excited, because Kendall sick is going to be so much fun to write, and its going to be a bit different because Carlos is pretty willing to accept help when he's sick, and while Logan didn't like help he still let them, but was just really embarrassed about it. I see Kendall being major tough and all like "I'm not sick, I'm Kendall Knight I don't get sick," and then when they try to help him he gets really annoyed and frustrated and eventually caves and gets very embarrassed. **

**See, I'm so excited for it! I want to start writing now! So I promise if you all stick with me through this story big things are going to happen. I don't want to start part III until I finish this, and I've only got a few more ideas for this story so I'm thinking after a few more chapters, I can start Kendall's story. Two weeks is the deadline I'm putting for myself (But, like, don't hold me to that. I'm lazy and unorganized) but either way be excited! :D **

**Now, on with this story. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my lame updates…**

**Chapter 9 **

When Carlos woke up next, he was very aware of his surroundings.

He was aware that he was wrapped tightly in a warm blanket.

He was aware spongebob was playing in the background.

He was aware he was not in the room alone.

And he was very aware of how his head was thumping inside his skull as if it was trying to escape. His throat felt like razor blades sliding slowly down him every time he swallowed, causing him maximum amount of pain every time. His stomach felt like it was used as a punching bag for a heavy weight champion and despite the excessive amount of blankets he was wrapped under he felt like he could easily be laying in an igloo.

He groaned partly in pain, but partly to let his presence be known to the room.

"Carlos?"

Someone was saying his name and stroking his hair lightly. He didn't know who it was, nor did he really care. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. All he really wanted right now was to go back to sleep and hopefully when he woke up next everything would stop hurting.

The hand stroking his hair and softly calling his name just made him want to go back into a deep dreamless sleep. And he was sure if they continued that would be easily granted.

However despite his better judgment, Carlos wanted to wake up. He wanted to find out what was going on and why he was experiencing so much pain. Why was everything to sore?

"Mmmmm?" He mumbled opening his eyes and turning to his side.

The images of Kendall and James came into vision and instantly he closed his eyes again.

From what he made out he was in his bed and James was stroking his hair. Kendall was on the other side of the room and he looked concern. That was never a good sigh.

"What happened?" Carlos asked, not bothering to open his eyes again.

"You don't remember?" James asked worried.

Carlos shook his head, "Remember what?"

Kendall and James shared a concerned look, "MOM!" Kendall yelled.

While it was second nature to call for Kendall when the three boys were in trouble, it was second nature for Kendall to call his mom when he was worried.

Kendall, was the leader. The all knowing, fearless Kendall who could make bullies tremble and people cower at the very sight of his eyebrows being pulled down in a glare.

But at the end of the day, he was still just a 16 year old guy. Sure, he had leadership skills and talent, but he was still a clueless teenager who sometimes needed the help of his mom.

Kelly, Logan and Katie quickly entered the room and suddenly the small shared bedroom was full.

"Carlos is awake and doesn't remember much," Kendall explained.

Mrs. Knight frowned and sat on his bed, putting her hand on his forehead, "Carlos honey, how do you feel?"

"Tired," Carlos said.

"You're pretty warm, " She stated concerned.

"Don't feel warm," Carlos muttered only to snuggle deeper into his comforter.

"Well maybe if you hadn't have wondered off in the middle of the night," Mrs. Knight trailed off. As much as she wanted to rip shreds through the boy for putting his heath in so much risk, she also wanted to hold him and coddle him until he was 100% better. She hated how sick he was, usually he was the one running around. Mucking around, doing something completely insane. Now he was cuddled up in bed clearly hurting and it was seriously breaking her heart.

She wanted to yell at him. She wanted to scold him and let him know just how frightened she had been when she woke up and he wasn't in bed. How she had automatically thought the worst and her heart had almost stopped.

Carlos was her son, just as much as Kendall. All the boys were her sons, she loved them all too much to think otherwise

Kendall was her (biological) fearless and strong leader. Logan was her intelligent, grounded, little genius. James her beautiful, caring young man and Carlos her endless ball of energy. She couldn't bear the thought of any of them ill or hurt. Was it really that wrong that as a mother all she wanted was to wrap them up in cotton wool? Have them safe in her arms where she knew they couldn't be hurt?

Despite the crippling need to yell at the young Latino, for being _so _stupid. So stupid as to sleep outside in the cold whilst he was sick, and then make her increasingly worry about his whereabouts. She still couldn't find it in her to be mad at him. Seeing him curled into himself under his blanket just made her want to cuddle him, she couldn't be mad at him. Not yet at least.

"I'll get you so medicine sweetheart," Mrs. Knight said sweetly and went to the kitchen. She sighed to herself, why was being a mother so hard? Why couldn't she just keep all her boys locked up making sure they stay healthy and happy? Well, locking them up probably would mean they weren't happy, but at least they'd be safe.

She hated how sick the smallest boy was and how she couldn't do anything to make the pain go away instantly. All she wanted to do was hug the poor boy who looked so helpless. Heck, she would have if everyone wasn't in the room. She had learnt all too well that while the boys may not mind the hugs when no one was around (although they'd never admit that aloud, but she knew), they blush a deep scarlet and get mad when she does it around people. Poor Carlos didn't need the embarrassment while he was so sick.

She'd just wait until she could get him alone. And then she'd corner the other three later. Just because she was a mother and she could.

Carlos groaned and curled on his side, waiting for Mama Knight to come back with something to make him feel the slightest bit better.

James smirked, "How are you buddy?"

Carlos frowned, "Bad,"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have slept outside," Logan said sarcastically. While Mama Knight may not be ready to yell at him, Logan had no issues about scolding the young boy for worrying him so much.

"Shut up,"

"Tell me exactly what was going through your mind when you decided to sleep next to the pool?" Logan asked.

Carlos just groaned something unresponsive and James laughed while stroking his hair, "Leave him alone Logan," James felt kind of bad for his young friend. Sure he had been stupid when he decided outside was a good place to sleep. But clearly he was in a lot of pain, there was no need to aggravate that. Not yet at least.

"Leave him alone? He had us all in a fret, do you not remember barging into our room this morning frantically?" Logan reminded him.

James cringed, "I wasn't that frantic,"

Kendall laughed, "I remember it being very frantic,"

"And girly," Logan smirked.

James rolled his eyes, some friends.

A few hours later after Carlos had taken his medicine and fallen back to sleep, the Latino was woken up by his phone ringing.

Groggily he sat up and reached for the device. He was feeling a bit better then the last time he'd woken up, but still not great.

His heart leaped however when he saw the caller ID read, Mama.

"Hello?" Carlos answered, he cringed when his voice was so hoarse.

"Carlos baby?" His mother said from the other end.

"Hey Mom," Instantly his mother's voice made him feel comforted. He could easily sink into the sweet rhythm of her voice, and he already felt more at ease.

"Oh baby did I wake you?"

"No mama," He lied.

"Okay," Carlos could hear the skeptic tone of her voice, she could always tell when he was lying "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Alright," He answered.

"You don't sound alright," She said concerned.

"I'm getter better," Carlos said. He didn't like to worry his mom, especially when he knew just how guilty she must be feeling right now. He knew she wanted to be here just as much as he wanted to be there.

"Kelly rang me and told me what happened, what were you thinking sleeping outside baby?" She lightly scowled but he could tell she was slightly amused.

"I don't know," Carlos admitted. Now, he honestly had no idea what he was thinking going outside while he was sick. He shouldn't have been that stupid, and he was regretting every moment of it. And he was lucky enough to have _everybody_ reminding him just how stupid it was.

"You could have gotten so sick," She exclaimed.

Meaning he could be sicker then he felt?

"I'm okay Mama," He assured her.

She sighed for a long time into the phone before saying, "I know baby. I just miss you, I hate not being there with you, I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault!" Carlos said, "It's okay,"

The silence Carlos was greeted with indicated that his mother didn't think it was okay, "Well get some sleep baby, okay?"

"Okay Mom,"

"I love you, I'll call again tomorrow okay?"

"Okay Mom, I love you too,"

He hung up the phone and set it on the table. He sighed and decided he'd just get back into his comforter. He missed his mom, but having her call him made him feel better. Just hearing her voice made him feel better. He'd wouldn't admit it, but back home he was a bit of a 'mama's boy'. What? So he loved his mother, it's not like he was ashamed of that. It's just not the most manly thing in the world, and he knew the guys would give him shit for it. They gave Kendall shit all the time. It was all good-natured of course, but he got enough for being the smallest. Being a 'mama's boy' didn't need to be added to the list.

Despite feeling better than a few hours ago, he still felt shitty. When would this flu end? What had he done that was so horrible that he must be punished for it?

Oh yea, you slept outside in the cold. That was the action, this was the consequence. Carlos was starting to hate karma right now.

He was dreading the next week. It would be full of headaches, stomach aches, tremendous amounts of coddling and more phone calls then he received in a normal year. He knew his friends were worried.

Worried was putting it lightly. He'd be lucky if they let him out of their sights for the next month. He hated freaking them out like that, he didn't mean to. He'd even take it back if he could. He'd certainly take it back if he could.

While he wasn't looking forward to the expected coddling that was without a doubt going to happen, he knew why his three best friends would turn into mother hens for a while. They'd done it before. Heck, even he'd admit that more than once he had watched their every move, unnecessarily afraid that they would break within the second.

He'd done it when James has broken his leg and was put in a cast for two weeks. By the end of it James was ready to rip his hair out (something James would _never _even joke about usually) if Carlos asked him one more time if he needed anything. When Kendall came down with the chicken pox Carlos was pretty sure he didn't appreciate the way they had practically forced him into bed. And Carlos couldn't even bother counting the amount of times he had turned 'mother hen' for Logan. While Logan was the smartest, he was the most prone to injury and illness. Carlos was sure it has something to do with his small frame and lack of proper affection, not that he'd ever voice that theory.

For him to be this sick was obviously going to set off the switch in his best friend's heads. It was text book. No matter how much he would try to fight it, he knew that they'd eventually win and he'd be forced to sit with them to make sure he didn't suddenly combust or something. He loved his friends, he really does. But sometimes they can be just plain weird.

So should it worry him, that if anyone of them were in his position, he'd do the exact same thing?

**Very odd chapter in my opinion, but I hope you didn't hate it. **

**Please review :P**

**Excited for everything coming up! (All except school, year 12 in like 5 or 6 weeks. I cant be bothered working out the finer details, its kind of depressing lol) **

**I'm actually mega proud I got this up today! :D **

**Fun Fact: 'Shitty' is recognized as a word by Microsoft. When I typed it in I was sure a red line was going to appear under it. That seemed weird to me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So my two week plan isn't going well. But I must say this has been a pretty damn productive week, despite this not being updated until Friday :S  
>I didn't know what the heck I was going to do with this story for a while, because I've been working on this chapter throughout the week and was like 'once this chapter is over I have no idea what I'm going to do!'. But alas, when I got to the end, I found a direction. WHOOP for direction! So I have at least a couple more chapters in me until the end (and then I get to start part III! *Kendall happy dance!*) <strong>

**One more week of school guys and then two weeks holidays! This week, besides being more on the stressful side, has been epic! I found out I'm actually going to get to visit America at the start of 2013! (I know its ages away but I am SUPER stoked! I thought I wasn't going to get to go, but now I am! I'll get to visit heaps of the O.C, and then stay with a host family for a few days and then off to San Francisco! SO EXCITED!)**

**Anyway, I don't own anything (I haven't said that in a while so I thought I'd add it) Enjoy **

**Chapter 10**

Over the next week Carlos was confined to his bed, and was slowly showing signs of recovery. He's throat was still burning and his head was continually pounding, but as long as he wasn't getting worse Mama Knight was happy.

She was still a bit concerned about his appetite pretty much being null and void, and he was much quieter than usual, but as long as he was in the apartment and not outside, she was also satisfied.

Sighing contently as she stirred the pot of meatballs she was quite happy to soak up the atmosphere that was currently surrounding her. Carlos was sleeping (hopefully peacefully) in his room, Logan was sitting on the couch reading a book, James was playing video games next to him and Kendall was on the phone. She was aware Katie was down by the pool more than likely scamming adults from there hard earned money, so currently she knew were everyone of her children was and although may not be completely impressed with their wellbeing, she really couldn't ask for more.

Except maybe if Kendall wasn't grimacing into his phone.

"Okay…yep…okay…look it's not my fault…there is no need to yell…he's really sick Gustavo… _*sigh*_ okay," Kendall talked into the phone. He'd been on the phone with Gustavo for over 20 minutes and so far the only progress that had been made was Gustavo had found a variety of new, colorful adjectives to address the boys as.

Without Carlos, rehearsals were not going well. As they had previously found out from the concert issue, reality issue and even marriage disaster, big time rush just did not function properly with only three. They were a perfectly in sync band who could only work with each member present, with his head focused in the game. Dance practice and vocals had been awful without the smaller Latino next to them, everybody had realized that on the first note.

But there was no pleasing Gustavo, he wasn't happy when they were in the studio practicing without Carlos, but he certainly wasn't happy with them just _not _turning up either. What did the gigantic man want from them? Carlos was sick and until he was better Mama Knight was certainly not going to let him come to practice. He was barely let out of bed, let alone the apartment. Not since the last time.

Kendall would have deemed his mother dramatic or possibly insane on any normal occasion. However after Carlos wondering out of the apartment in the middle of the night, he knew it was now just precautions she wasn't willing to go without. She had literally locked the front door, and held the key in her pocket. Nobody entered or left the apartment without the fierce red heads knowledge and permission.

"Look," Kendall said aggravated into the phone, "Carlos is sick, until he gets better he going to be completely useless at practice. Now you can either have the three of us turn up and do are best, or we cannot come at all until he's better," he concluded.

There was silence in the apartment except for James video game that occasionally when "Peww, pew" but the pretty boy was more focused on Kendall's conversation then his game. Even Logan had his head out of his favorite book to ease drop.

"Fine," Gustavo's loud, overpowering voice could be heard, "Take the week off and get that stupid dog better. You all have to be in next Monday at 7. We have a _lot _of work to do."

Kendall smirked, "See ya then Gustavo,"

"Does that mean we get a week off?" Logan asked almost grinning with glee. Sure, nobody wanted Carlos to be sick, but nobody really minded sacrificing a week without Gustavo for it.

"Sure does," Kendall smiled, "But Carlos needs to be better by then."

James turned to Logan and Mama Knight, "Can it be done?"

Kelly took a moment to think about it, "I think there's a good possibility. As long as he doesn't strain himself too much,"

Logan and James Hi-fived, "Good, because him being sick, it becoming a real downer," James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and wacked the pretty boy in the side good naturally, "That's a terrible thing to say James, it's not like it's his fault," the blonde picked up a controller and started a game with James.

"Well he could have prevented it," Logan said slowly.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Yea, but still,"

"But still what?" Logan asked.

Kendall just shrugged and continued playing, "I donno, he's Carlos. What did you expect?"

Logan laughed, "Yea I guess,"

"It's like this," James started while concentrating hard on his video game, "Your Logan. So when you're sick we expect you to be all major embarrassed and deny stuff so we usually don't believe anything that ends in 'fine'. He's Carlos, so when he's sick we don't exactly expect him to make the right decisions for himself. Everybody has their own way. It's like Kendall, when he's sick we expect him to not tell anyone, get all ridiculously moody and snappy when people ask him, and eventually have to restrain him to a bed in order to get him to sit the hell down. It's the circle of life."

Now James had the rooms full attention. Logan abandoned his book while Kendall abandoned his game to stare at the pretty boy with a mix of confusion and disbelief. Mama Knight smirked amused at the boys strange logic.

Kendall was the first to speak, "I do not need to be retrained when I'm sick!"

James shrugged, still not really looking anywhere but his game that he was now dominating at because of Kendall abandoning it, "Maybe not retrain but you're not the easiest person to get a straight answer from because of your pride."

"I'm not that bad," Kendall complained.

James shrugged again and Logan grinned sheepishly, "Well…"

"Oh shut up," Kendall whined.

Logan grinned, "Okay James, so where does that leave you when you're sick?"

"I don't get sick," James smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Now that's a lie,"

James shook his head, "I haven't been sick since I was 8. I have an immune system stronger then rocks."

Logan frowned, "You haven't been sick since you were 8? No way, I don't believe it,"

"Name a time when I got sick," James said confidently.

Both Logan and Kendall thought hard for a moment and then recalled that they couldn't _actually _remember a time when James was sick.

"No way," Kendall said not willing to believe it.

"Yep," James just smirked, "Hard as rocks,"

Kendall glared and chucked a couch pillow at James, "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Where were your rocks to protect you then?" Kendall smirked.

James's eyebrows narrowed and he quickly deserted his video game to jump tackle Kendall on the ground.

Within moments the two were full on play wrestling. James not willing to be beaten though, quickly took a below the belt tactic and went for the slightly shorter boys kryptonite ensuring his victory in the play-fight. He spider tickled Kendall's sides and the blonde was quickly yelling, "Okay! Uncle!"

James grinned and got off the blonde.

"You suck," Kendall mumbled clearly embarrassed.

James grinned wider and Logan just shook his head and chose to go back to his book. He was pulled out of his thoughts however when he heard a hacking cough come from the other side of the room.

Everyone's head snapped up as they saw Carlos enter the room, and Logan cringed as he saw the small Latino.

Small Latino really wasn't a very good describing word for the boy, because as he'd always been quite small compared to the others, right now he looked unhealthy small. Logan really wasn't sure how someone could look that wrecked after only two weeks of illness, but Carlos looked shocking.

He walked slowly to the orange couch and collapsed next to Logan.

It wasn't hard to miss the pale complex the boy was escorting or the way his clothes literally hung off him. Despite the baggy sweatpants and hoodie he was hidden beneath it was clear as day the weight that had dropped off him in the past weeks. Logan wasn't sure if it was healthy or even possible the weight that Carlos had clearly lost due to his illness. All that throwing up and loss of appetite had seriously affected his health.

Curling up on the couch with his hoodie he hacked up another painful sounding cough. Logan saw the glassiness in his eyes and the way he shivered.

"How you feeling man?" Logan grimaced placing his hand on the boys forehead.

Carlos shrugged, "Alright,"

"You don't look alright," Kendall stated bluntly moving to the couch.

"I do feel better then before, kind of," Carlos assured them when the whole room gave him the are-you-crazy look.

"Here Carlos, put this under your tongue," Mama Knight said handing him the thermometer.

He took it without hesitation sticking it under his tongue. The room was an unnatural silence while they waited for the verdict.

"101.5," Kelly said, she frowned it was much lower than before, but it was still not a healthy temperature. Clearly the boy was getting better, so why didn't he look like it?

"Are you sure your okay sweetie?" She asked.

Carlos nodded, "I feel better, I'm just tired. Really tired,"

She frowned again, he shouldn't be this tired. He was sleeping all night and majority of the day, so why was he _this _fatigued, "Are you sleeping okay?"

Carlos shrugged, "Arlight," he mumbled.

Nobody in the room liked this answer and she could feel her other three boys tense protectively, "Is everything all right?"

He nodded quickly and buried his face into the couch, "M'fine. I just want to stay out here for a while. Can we watch a movie?" He asked.

Kelly knitted her eyebrows together in confusion by complied, "Sure you can sweetie. I'll start dinner while you guys put on a movie,"

Carlos grinned and Kelly was just glad he was still smiling. She didn't know what or why, but something was very much bothering the smaller boy.

"Movie time!" James yelled trying to lighten the mood and took a seat next to the Latino, "Anyone in particular?"

Carlos shook his head, he was just happy to be out with his friends and not cooped up in his bed with only his thoughts to keep him company.

"How about Toy Story?" Kendall grinned, knowing it was one of his favorite movies.

Carlos grinned and quickly the boys settled down on the neon orange couch, falling into a peaceful rhythm while watching the classical Disney movie.

**Proof reading this was lamer than usual. I just didn't have it in me, so the chapter doesn't really flow the best. I'm really sorry for this!**

**Review? : ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Big Time Rocker was epic, I loved every moment of it. Far better than Big Time Wedding (I did like BTWedding, but Rocker was way better). I CAN NOT WAIT FOR A FULL VERSION OF PARALYZED! WE NEED THE FULL VERSION! **

**So guess what! Its holidays! And I can now finally start relaxing (sort of… not really I've got a heap of homework but lets just ignore that for a few days) I hope to get a few more updates done soon, on this one and MMFLSE and (hopefully) start part III shortly (but once again don't hold me to that!) **

**So I went to the optometrist the other day, and apparently I have to start wearing my glass more often… like most of the time…that sucks! I hate my glasses. I look stupid I feel like James lol but he looks way cool in his glasses. Grrr, so being the good little girl I am, I'm wearing them while updating this (on the not plus side I didn't wear them all day… they didn't go with my outfit okay! Don't judge me!) haha anyway that was stupid and irrelevant. On with the story! **

**Chapter 11 **

In Kendall's opinion, Toy Story was a long movie. An especially long movie as it was about talking toys who rose havoc when there owner was away. He didn't think he'd ever understand Disney. Were they high or something when they came up with these story lines?

A mermaid who wants to be a human? A princess who lives with seven men? A talking Lion? Kendall would just never understand it. Sure, they were cute and even kind of funny, but he could just never look past the complete madness of it all.

He was grateful when the movie had ended and even more grateful when he was welcomed with the warm comfort of his bed. It had been a long day, and an even longer week. He just wanted Carlos to get better, he hated seeing him sick.

Before Kendall could drop his eyes and be greeted with the sweetness of bliss darkness a hacking cough was heard throughout the house. Hearing the small Latino cough while he was sick wasn't unusual. He had been hearing him all week, there bed rooms were next to each other. But that cough sounded further away. That worried the blonde.

Being the curious worrier that Kendall was, he decided the best thing to do was to investigate said cough. Sure, the comfort and warmth of his bed was extremely appealing. There wasn't much more he would rather do right now then to just snuggle deeper in the mattress, but curiosity was getting the better of him.

Passing the digital clock on his way out he saw the unholy numbers of 3:17am flash at him and he hadn't even realized the time. When did it become so late and why the heck he was up at such an hour. Was he going insane?

Bare footed he fumbled in the darkness into the lounge room and he instantly his stomach fell when he reached the couch.

Laying face down on the neon couch was the small Latino wrapped in his comforter and hacking coughs. Even through the darkness Kendall could see the sweat lining his forehead and puffy red eyes.

Kendall quickly made his way across the room and embraced the boy in his arms. He liked that about Carlos. It didn't matter what, he would always allow the close contact with anyone instantly. If Kendall had found Logan or James like this he would have to approach them carefully, the fear of wounding their pride and having them close up to high. But with Carlos it was different, he wasn't as guarded as them. Carlos trusted Kendall completely, he wasn't afraid to lean on the boy when necessary.

"Shhh, it's okay," Kendall cooed rocking the boy carefully. He sat on the couch and pulled the boy close to him. Carlos instantly laid against Kendall's broad chest, soaking up the leaders comfort.

Kendall didn't even know what he was trying to comfort Carlos from. Either way it seemed to be working though as Carlos slowly started to calm down.

After a few more moments of nothing but Carlos's quiet sobs, Kendall rubbed slow circles on his back, "You okay bud?"

He felt Carlos nod against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was silence.

"I'll take that as a no?" Kendall chuckled.

He heard the slightest giggle come from the smaller boy.

"Why aren't you in your room?" Kendall asked.

Carlos didn't say anything for a moment, "I hate being sick."

That really wasn't the answer Kendall was looking for but he'd work with it, "I know bud. You'll get better soon."

"I can't sleep," The boy replied frustrated, high emotions evident in his voice.

"How come?"

"I keep coughing, head hurts, everything hurts," Carlos shrugged.

Kendall frowned, "Is that all?"

Call it brotherly intuition, or just Kendall being… well Kendall, but the blonde could sense something else was wrong.

Carlos just shrugged and buried his head deeper into Kendall's shirt. Kendall held him tighter, "You can tell me bud,"

"I can't sleep," Carlos just repeated.

Kendall sighed and continued to hold the small Latino. He hated when Carlos was sick. No, he hated when all his friends were sick. He felt so helpless, like he had failed them. It was his job to protect them, his job to be their protector and keep them safe. When they were sick he had failed at that job.

"I'm having nightmares," Carlos said almost inaudibly that Kendall had to strain his ears.

Carlos was humiliated admitting something so weak to the one person who was always so strong. Just once Carlos wished he could be as strong as his brother. Usually Carlos was never embarrassed to open up about what was bothering him. But once, he wished he didn't need to. Kendall never needed to talk about his 'feelings', Kendall never cried, Kendall never had nightmares.

It was like he was invincible, immune to normal, weak human emotions. Almost like superman.

At least that's how Carlos saw him. He'd never really said it aloud, although every one already knew, but Carlos seriously looked up to Kendall. More than he did anyone else.

So while coming to Kendall for advice or comfort was normal, Kendall finding him weeping on the couch wasn't the highlight of his night.

"What are they about?" Kendall asked as he held the boy tighter. He knew there was more to Carlos then simply the illness. He knew when each of his boys was sick and when it was something else. He was the leader. It was his job to pick up on these kind of things.

Carlos shrugged, "Just stupid stuff,"

"It's not stupid," Kendall argued. Nothing that had Carlos this upset should be classed as stupid.

"It is," Carlos sighed frustrated and struggled out the blondes iron grip. He stood up, "Its stupid, don't worry about it. I'm going to bed."

Before Carlos could even take a step towards his room Kendall grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back onto the couch. Once again Carlos found himself smothered in his leader's strong grip and he tried to struggle against it, but his attempts seemed futile.

"As if I'm going to let you go anywhere this upset Carlitos," Kendall smirked.

Carlos sighed frustrated and gave up trying to struggle against him, "I'm fine Kendall."

"No you're not," Kendall said bluntly. He hated how Carlos was upset, yet he refused to open up to the blonde. He loved Carlos, he was his little brother, "Come on mate,"

Carlos sighed again, "Its just silly. The fever is just giving me bad dreams," he mumbled.

"Are they really bad?" Kendall asked.

"They keep me up a bit,"

"Have you been having them a lot?" He pressed.

"Only since I became sick, I hate being sick," Carlos pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry," Kendall said, immensely frustrated on how he couldn't help the boy.

"Not your fault," Carlos mumbled.

Kendall rubbed circles in the Latino's back, "I have nightmares sometimes," he admitted.

Carlos eyes shoot up, "Really?"

Kendall nodded, "Yep. Not a lot, but I've had a couple that have woken me up at night. Then I had to go check on you all, make sure you were still there,"

Kendall didn't like to admit this, but he knew this is what Carlos needed. Reassurance that it was okay to be scared sometimes. Although after each nightmare Kendall had he went into each boys room to make sure they were okay. It was just something he had to do before he would be able to fall back asleep.

"Seriously?" Carlos asked again.

Kendall grinned, "Seriously. Its okay to have nightmares,"

He sighed, "But they suck,"

"I know," Kendall chuckled.

Carlos gave him a shy smile and Kendall mentally fist pumped at the small victory. His smile fell however when the boy went into a small coughing fit.

"Shhh, calm down Carlitos, its okay," Kendall cooed trying to relax the boy. After a moment Carlos was able to regain his breathing to normal again.

"Your illness doesn't seem to be getting much better," Kendall frowned. He certainly wasn't a doctor (he'd leave that up to Logan) but he knew when something wasn't right.

"I am," Carlos tried to assure. He frowned when Kendall gave him a disbelieving look and put the back of his hand on his forehead.

Carlos swatted it away, "I'd get better quicker if I could just sleep properly."

Kendall didn't doubt this for a moment. Carlos continuingly getting up in the middle of the night due to night terrors wasn't going to hasten his recovery. Removing himself from the couch gently making sure he didn't move Carlos around too much, he quickly dashed to his own room grabbing what he needed from his bed. Carlos curiously watched the blonde leave without saying a word and rolled his eyes when he came back with four pillows and his comforter. He dumped them on Carlos and then went and grabbed the Latino's blanket.

"Here we go," The blonde stated happily.

"Kendall," Carlos whined, he knew where this was going and he wasn't having it, "I'm fine, I'll just go back to bed, seriously its fine,"

Kendall shushed him, "We're having a sleepover," he flashed his famous devilish Knight smile.

"No we're not," Carlos insisted standing up, "I'm going back to bed,"

He made a grab for his comforter but only to be pushed back down by Kendall, "Come on man, it'll be fun," Kendall tired to reason, "We'll put on a movie, smother ourselves in blankets and possibly get a good night sleep. You've got nothing to lose."

The last thing Kendall was going to do was leave Carlos alone. He was sick of feeling so useless, he needed to make sure Carlos was alright, even if it was just for one night.

Carlos groaned in defeat as Kendall started to set up the blanket around him. He tried to push his hands away a couple of times, but he knew resistance at this point was hopeless. Kendall was persistent and stubborn. It wasn't very often Kendall didn't get his own way.

Its not like the smaller boy didn't appreciate the gesture, what Kendall was doing was extremely nice and he didn't have to. But Carlos didn't want to put his friends out any more then he already had. Not only was he feeling physically terrible, now he was feeling guilty for putting his friends through this.

"Kendall if you stay out here with me you'll get sick," Carlos stated.

"I'll be fine," Kendall dismissed and put on a movie.

"Kendall," Carlos whined.

"Carlos," Kendall retorted.

"You're such a child," Carlos pouted.

"Oh yes, I'm the child here," Kendall laughed and settled himself in his own makeshift bed next to Carlos.

Carlos rolled his eyes when he saw the Spiderman DVD menu pop up on the TV, "Really Kendall? Spiderman? Again?"

Kendall poked out his tongue, "You love it,"

Carlos just smirked and a comfortable silence loomed over the boys.

About a quarter into the movie Carlos spoke up, "Thanks," was all he said.

Kendall grinned, "No problem,"

Kendall turned to his sick best friend, he was shivering slightly so he pulled the blankets tighter around him and a few coughs escaped his lips. None of this was worrying the blonde at the moment however, because he was knew if something bad was to happen, he would know.

It wasn't long before Carlos's eyelids began to drop and he fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. Kendall following not long after.

**I don't really like this chapter, but I wanted it posted. This story had lacked a Kendall/Carlos fluff scene. So there you go **

**I need some suggestions guys or I think I just might wrap up this story soon. I mean 12 chapters is pretty decent lol We'll just have to see… **

**Man this chapter was stupid…**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Carlos woke up next he was startled by a loud bang. He shot up from his pillow and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "What was that?" He asked confusion and sleepiness evident in his voice.

He looked up to see Logan smirking down at him, "Good morning sleeping beauties,"

Even more confused now Carlos sat up trying to gather his bearings. He then remembered that he and Kendall had fallen sleep on the couch. Next to him Kendall was frowning at Logan, his hair sticking up in all directions and a very tired look planted on his face that said I-clearly-don't-like-being-woken-up. The boy looked like he had a rough night, but then again Kendall never was a morning person. He probably just wasn't happy about the impromptu wake up call.

"What time is it?" Carlos asked yawning.

"Nine," Logan replied amused heading to the kitchen.

Kendall instantly buried his head into his pillow throwing the comforter over himself, "Too early!" Was the muffled reply.

Carlos rolled his eyes, turning back to Logan. It was then he realized how he was feeling, or maybe it was how he wasn't feeling. His head was no longer throbbing, his throat barely scratchy and in all honestly he was starving. He hadn't felt this good in days. Maybe all he really did need was a good night sleep, and with Kendall sleeping next to him on the couch he was able to achieve that.

He didn't know why he had to have Kendall in the room to sleep. Every night he slept with James in the bed beside him. But something about knowing Kendall (aka Superman) was right next to him, had given him the comfort needed to get through a peaceful night sleep. Either way, he wasn't complaining.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked as Carlos sat at the table with the future doctor.

"Honestly," Carlos said, "great actually."

Logan eyed the boy suspiciously, not believing someone could make a recovery so quickly, "Really?"

Carlos shrugged, "Yea, I mean I still have a bit of a scratchy throat and a stuffed nose. But I don't feel anywhere near as bad as before!"

Logan smiled yet concern was still in the back of his mind, "Well that's great Carlitios,"

Carlos smiled, "Now I think it's time to eat!"

Logan stood up, gesturing Carlos to sit down before he got too ahead of himself, "How about I get you some toast? You don't want to push it."

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Fine,"

Logan smirked as he got toast ready for the boy. Logan didn't know if he was being irrational, but Carlos's miraculous recovery was worrying for the future doctor. Nobody got better that quickly. Although it didn't seem like Carlos was hiding anything from him, and he was never very good at it anyway so Logan would be able to tell right away.

Still, he wasn't about to take any chances with the Latino. Carlos was the type to overestimate his body and end up right where he started.

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when James entered the room hair perfectly cropped, tight jeans on and his famous James Diamond smile flashing across his face, "Goodmorning," he said cheerfully.

Logan frowned and handed Carlos his toast, "What's got you so chipper this morning?"

James just grinned grabbing some lucky charms from the cupboard, "What's not to be chipper about?"

"Poverty, famine, terrorism, cancer…" Logan shrugged from his chair.

James grimaced at the boys negativity pulled Logan into a hug from behind, "So very pessimistic Logan, you need to be more optimistic. The world is a beautiful place,"

He poked Logan in the side for emphasis and took a seat next to the squirming boy, "I'm a realist James, not pessimistic. Anyway, Carlos is feeling better today, I'm glad about that."

James turned his attention away from the brunette and onto the smallest, "Really? That's great, see the world is restored!"

Logan rolled his eyes, "He's not completely better James, just feeling better."

"It's the little victories that count," James smiled perfectly.

Logan almost barfed into his cereal, not knowing how much more of James's good mood his patience would allow him. Luckily for him a very grumpy, not-so-morning Kendall emerged from the couch taking a seat next to him, "Why are the morning always so…early?" he asked resting his head on the table.

Logan chuckled and Carlos replied confused, "It's not that early."

Kendall just grunted in response, "How come you guys were sleeping on the couch anyway?" Logan asked.

Before Carlos could respond with a very sheepish answer Kendall said, "I wanted to watch Spiderman, made Carlos watch it with me." He lied easily.

Logan and James however turned to Carlos smirking. Clearly it was obvious to everyone in the room why Kendall had stay in the lounge with the ill boy.

They weren't aware of the entire nightmare filled truth, but it was apparent Kendall was concerned and had stayed with the boy.

Carlos blushed deeply and went back to eating his toast, "So what's everyone got planned for today?" He asked sheepishly.

"I don't think you should be doing anything strenuous today Carlos, not yet," Logan said automatically.

"But I feel way better Loges," Carlos tried to reason, a small cough escaped his lips however and he knew there was no trying to reason now.

"Yea Logan's right, you shouldn't push yourself," James agreed.

"Definitely," Kendall concluded.

"Yea okay," He sighed defeated.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kendall asked.

Logan and James shrugged, "You guys should go out and do something!" Carlos said instantly, he didn't want his friends missing out again just because of him.

"It's okay Carlitos," James grinned, "We can watch a movie or something."

"No," Carlos said firmly, "I'm feeling heaps better today and I don't need you all here babysitting me again,"

"It's not like it's a chore," James chuckled spooning some lucky charms into his mouth.

"It doesn't matter," Carlos insisted, "Kendall can go see Jo, James can go out with sun block girl and Logan can go find Camille. I'll be fine by myself for a few hours' guys."

At three boys gave the small one a very confused and are-you-serious look, to which he just replied, "Come on. I'm not an idiot,"

As soon as he brought out the 'I' word and those big puppy _I-can-take-care-of-myself_ eyes into the equation it was serious. Carlos didn't mind acting stupid, childish or even silly, but he didn't like being referred to as an idiot. Even if nobody said it aloud, the moment he thought he was being treated like one, things got serious.

Logan sighed frustrated but willing to compromise, "Okay, well Mama Knight and Katie have already gone shopping, so why doesn't Kendall go see Jo today like he's been dying to and you me and James hang out and play video games?"

Kendall opened his mouth, about to angrily reply to being kicked out of his own apartment and Carlos crossed his arms over his chest. This was going to be a long day.

-/-/-/-

20 minutes later they had come to a compromise. One that Logan and Carlos weren't exactly thrilled with but it was better than nothing. Somehow Carlos had managed to convince Kendall to go on a date with Jo and James to go hang by the pool, while Logan stayed home. Nobody was even sure how they had come to this conclusion due to it was all very disorganized and nobody was truly happy with it.

But Kendall was honestly dying to see Jo and James was honestly dying to see the sun. Logan however was not going to leave Carlos alone at any cost, no matter how much he really wanted to see the brunette beauty Camille.

Carlos however just wanted some peace (and his friends to not treat him like a baby) so wasn't strictly overjoyed when Logan had insisted he wanted to stay home and read his new medical book. Logan was a book worm, but Carlos wasn't stupid. Nobody in their right mind wanted to stay home and read on a beautiful sunny day in LA when they had a beautiful girl waiting for them by the pool.

Especially when they had already read that book, twice.

It was safe to say that Logan was just being frustrating. But Carlos knew when to choose his battles, and at least he had reduced three over protective friends to one.

"So, how are you feeling?" Logan asked taking a seat next to Carlos on the couch.

Carlos turned his eyes away from the TV and into the very concerned eyes of Logan. Everyone had left 20 minutes ago and Carlos decided to watch TV while Logan read in his room. Feeling the tiniest big nauseous he ignored it as he turned on sponge bob enjoying the peace. That was until Logan had decided to bother him with doctor-mode, almost burning holes into his head trying to decipher his mind.

"I feel fine Logan," Carlos sighed. That was a lie. He was feeling a bit queasier now, but he figured it was just the lack of proper food he had consumed over the past few days. Food would certainly cure this.

"Really?" Logan asked anxiously. He was worried. Carlos claimed and looked like he was fine. But Logan had this terrible feeling at the pit of his stomach he couldn't quite place. And he hated it. His stomach was tied up in knots simply because he couldn't understand how his younger friends mind was working.

He hated always having the need to over analyze everything.

"Yes," Carlos said, "Really." He added when Logan didn't look convinced.

Logan sighed defeated, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Carlos smiled gently, "Of course I do Logie, and if something was wrong I would. You know that."

"So you're sure?"

"I'm positive," Carlos answered, "Now go read your book."

Logan sighed again, "Okay." Logan went to his room to try and focus on his book again. It wasn't like he thought Carlos was lying to him, he just wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe he was over analyzing this like he usually did. Worrying about something that didn't need to be worried about. But who could blame him? Carlos was unreliable, crazy and health-neglecting. The boy needed to be worried and fussed over and that was Logan's job. So why wouldn't he just let him? Would it really be that hard just to humor the poor doctor boy so he his mind would be at ease?

He really needed new friends he decided.

Meanwhile, back in the lounge room Carlos's stomach continued to feel weird. His coughing had slowed down to mere uncomfortable tickle in his throat and his head was barely bothering him. Now it was just his stupid stomach, but because all his other symptoms had started to get better surely this was due to something else. Right?

At least that's what Carlos told himself. How was he supposed to know he was still recovering from a terrible illness? How was he supposed to know he should still be eating crackers and toast not to upset his stomach further? How was he supposed to know he shouldn't be straining himself so much unless he wanted to end up back in bed where he originally started?

Honestly, he should have known better. Any normal person would have known better, and on top of that not every normal person have Logan breathing down there neck telling them what to do. The mini doctor may be annoying, but he was rarely wrong.

So, if Carlos was being completely honest, puking his guts out into the toilet had been a pretty avoidable state. If he had just listened to his stomach, or common sense, or more importantly Logan, he wouldn't be in this situation. But he was Carlos. He was crazy, reckless, fun and more often than not consequence-less.

After Logan had returned to his room, Carlos had made his way to the fridge. Hoping that food would fix the tight feeling in his stomach. The chocolate pudding cup that looked so deliciously inviting in the fridge, did not fix this. The only thing that it _did _do was make him feel worse, and puke.

Quickly he dashed to the bathroom just making it in time before his entire stomach content came out. Clearly he had overestimated his iron stomach that had proven to be not so iron all week. He had ignored the signs telling him to sit back and rest. He had completely ignored everything Logan had suggested, even though that had proven to be stupid in the past, but most prominently, he had just been plain stupid. Again.

"FML" Carlos groaned as he heaved his guts up into the white bowl, would this ever end?

"Shh, it's okay bud. Relax," A soothing voice cooed and a hand ran circles on his back. Carlos seemed to experience déjà at this situation, yet allowed the close comforting gesture nonetheless.

"Logan," Carlos whined gagging into the bowl.

"It's okay 'Los, just relax," Logan said sympathetically.

Eventually Carlos stopped throwing up and slumped tiredly against the bathtub. He groaned painfully.

"You good now?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded his head slowly, the pain easing from his stomach.

"Good," Logan grinned, brining a bottle of water up to Carlos's lips. He drank greedily.

"I'm sorry," Carlos said softly.

Logan frowned, "For what?"

"Because I was stupid," Carlos sighed.

"You're not stupid," Logan said instantly, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you kept asking if I was alright and wanted me to take it easy but I didn't and got sick."

Logan sighed and rubbed Carlos's shoulder, "Carlos I don't think you're stupid. I just think you really want to get better and you pushed yourself a bit too much is all. It's okay Carlitos."

Carlos looked up at Logan shyly, "I didn't feel this bad this morning. I was feeling better I swear,"

Logan smiled, "I believe you. Do you feel any better now?"

"A little," He shrugged.

"Do you want to sleep?"

"No!" Carlos said, "I'm sick of sleeping,"

Logan smirked, "want to watch a movie?"

"I'm bored of doing that too,"

"What do you want to do then?" Logan asked.

Carlos thought about this for a moment and suddenly the idea dawned on him, "I want to play monopoly."

Logan laughed, personally he found monopoly frustrating and pointless. The game was ridiculously stupid and nobody ever actually played it long enough to determine a winner. For Carlos though, he'd probably play Barbies. Actually he had played Barbies with him before, they were eight and found his sisters, it's a long story his not proud of. Honestly Logan just wanted to make sure the boy was okay and monopoly was a good way to secretly monitor the boy's progress without him getting cranky for being looked after. Logan agreed, "Sure buddy,"

Carlos face instantly broke out into a massive grin and he sprinted off the ground, "You have to take it easy!" Logan reminded him.

Carlos stopped in his tracks and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Logie,"

Logan just rolled his eyes and let Carlos set up the board game on his bed. He played monopoly with the sick boy until they both got bored of going around in board games circles, settling on watching Jurassic Park until the others returned.

**1. I don't know what Lucky charms, they sound freaking disgusting. **

**2. Hands up if you have ever said FML aloud? I do it all the time, I really hope I'm not the only one.**

**Right, so anyway, its late here and I go back to school Monday (yep, shoot me? Please?) so that sucks, excuse my lack of anything witty to write. I was supposed to post this before midnight, but that just didnt happen :S But anyway, I've been writing almost every day to get this finished and BTS III started. It's for sure coming, but kind of slowly. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FINISH THIS STORY! It's completely crazy! Every time I go to finish it, another chapter comes out, it's like seriously? **

**Three more chapters is my max, I'm hoping only two more and to have the first of BTS III up before then. Just watch it all come together people, I swear I will not let a silly writers block/problem/story win! **

**Big Time Strike tomorrow guys! :D Who watched superstar! Epp, can't wait for the album! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Carlos - "It sounds like someone is missing his mug,"  
>Kendall - "Really?"<strong>

**Big Time Strike :D **

**Chapter 13**

When Kendall entered the apartment next it was quiet. Way too quiet.

With Carlos living in the apartment it was never quiet. Not even when he was sick. Now that he was feeling better Kendall was honestly expecting to find the apartment in complete chaos.

What he found was some kind of eerie silence. He slowly tiptoed around the house, worried he would disturb some kind of unnatural force that was keeping the apartment in its peace. Walking past the kitchen into the lounge room he found it in compete emptiness. In his experience, emptiness was never a good thing.

A little worried now, he continued to tread slowly around the house a bit unsure as to why he felt the need to sneak around his own apartment. Figuring he was being a tad ridiculous, he marched up to Carlos and James's room. About to slam the door open and demand answers as to why everything was so weird he froze when he saw the scene before him.

Upon entering the room he found Carlos and Logan sound asleep on Carlos's bed. Carlos was spread across his pillow, one arm hanging off the side while Logan was curled up in a ball next to him. At their feet sat an unfinished game of monopoly and playing on the TV was the end of Jurassic Park. Kendall breathed a sigh of relief and lent against the door frame, watching his two friends sleeping soundly. He mentally kicked himself at automatically assuming the worst when entering the apartment. If anyone was to find out about how much he freaked out when he found it in silence he knew he would never hear the end of it. Endless teases of 'mother-hen' would continue, once again reminding him of how much he was scared of the very thought of his friends injured.

It wasn't his fault, really. He just couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to them. It was his job to keep them safe, the moment they were harmed he had failed them. Knowing where they were and if they were okay at all times was simply a part of that. The moment something felt weird or off, his heart dropped to his knees.

He smiled at the two boys who slept peacefully and his grin grew when he saw how very calm Carlos seemed to be. There was no evident sign of sweat on his forehead and he wasn't tossing or turning which indicated his nightmares were ceasing. Kendall couldn't believe how much a very sickness was affecting his best friend, his whole family and especially him.

Just as Kendall was about to turn away and leave the two sleeping beauties at rest so he could watch TV a hand grabbed his shoulder, and Kendall screamed like a little girl at the unexpected impact.

"AHHHHH!"

"Chill!" James yelled putting his hands up in defense with a smirk on his face.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Kendall hissed furiously trying to savor Carlos and Logan there sleep after his very girly scream. His attempts seemed futile as they slowly stirred.

"I didn't mean to! I thought you heard me come in!" James hissed back defensively.

"If I heard you I would have turned around," Kendall stated.

James rolled his eyes, "Well I'm sorry you have the hearing of an old deaf man and the resilience of a six year old girl!"

"Why do you always insist on sneaking up on people?" Kendall asked.

"I don't sneak up on people!"

"You snuck up on me on purpose and scared me half to death,"

"Maybe you should learn to grow a pair Kendall," James smirked.

"I do not need to grow a pair!"

"And you scream like a girl,"

"I do not scream like a girl!"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"Yea, you do."

"You can be so annoying sometimes,"

"Guys?" James and Kendall turned to the bed room where Logan was sitting up at them grinning slightly. Carlos was still lying on his back, slowly waking up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry," They said simultaneously with sheepish grins.

"What was that about?" Logan laughed.

Kendall glared at James, "He scared the crap out of me because he doesn't know how to enter a room. Haven't you ever heard of announcing yourself, cough maybe?" Kendall said dramatically, flinging hand gestures included.

James smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Kendall's just a wimp, ignore him,"

Kendall pouted as James sat on his bed across from Logan, "Shut up," he mumbled.

James and Logan decided to ignore the now sulking blonde, "How are you Carlos?" James asked.

Carlos shrugged and looked to Logan sheepishly, "We had a few bumps in the road," Logan answered for him, "But I think his alright now,"

James nodded and Kendall composed himself, "Bumps in the road?" He inquired.

It was Logan's turn to grin sheepishly, "Just a couple. Nothing we couldn't handle."

Kendall glared not happy about being kept out of the loop about his sick friend. However Logan thought it better not to tell the blonde, it would just worry him. Like Kendall needed to be worried any more, the boy was going to go grey at this rate.

"You feeling okay bud?" Kendall asked the smaller boy, resting the back of his hand on his forehead. Carlos didn't bother squirming or pushing his hand away, he knew it was better to just let Kendall get it out of his system.

When Kendall didn't feel heat radiating off the boy, he removed his hand. "I feel better Kendall. Really," He added when Kendall frowned.

"Okay," Kendall said, "So what did you do all day?" He grinned at the monopoly set.

The tips of Logan's ears turned red and his checks tinted pink in embarrassment, Carlos simply grinned, "Logan played monopoly with me because I was bored."

"Did he really?" James smirked.

"Isn't he just the nicest," Kendall grinned pulling Logan by the neck into a hug, causing him to flush more.

"Shut up," He grumbled trying to squirm out of the blondes grip, but Kendall refused to let go.

"Logan never played monopoly with me when I was sick," Kendall teased.

"That's because you're intolerable to be around when you're sick," Logan retorted.

"Hey!" Kendall cried. Within seconds he tackled Logan to the ground and they were just a pile of legs and arms trying to get the upper hand over each other.

James rolled his eyes at his friends and sat on the bed with Carlos, "So you're really feeling better?" James asked skeptic.

Carlos sighed, tired of that question, "Yea I am. Now I am," he added.

"What do you mean now?" James asked.

"Well this morning I thought I was feeling better, but I wasn't because I threw up. But once I threw up I started feeling better. Now I actually am," Carlos said and James laughed.

"Only you Carlitos," James laughed. Carlos grinned and James lightly punched him in the arm. They sat and watched Kendall and Logan play fight for a few more seconds until Kendall finally got the upper hand and had Logan pinned beneath him.

"Say uncle!" Kendall cried.

"Never!" Logan yelled struggling to release himself.

"Say uncle or you'll regret it!" Kendall yelled again.

Logan didn't say anything but just continued to struggle.

"Just say uncle Logie!" Kendall yelled.

Logan continued to struggle and Carlos and James just grinned, "And we're friends with them because?" James asked.

Carlos just shrugged and finally Logan managed to squirm out of the blondes grip. He jumped on the bed hiding behind James and Carlos, hoping they would offer him some protection.

"Wimp," Kendall smirked.

Logan simply poked his tongue out at Kendall, still hiding behind his friends in case the blonde decided to attack again.

"Boys! I brought pizza," The front door slammed shut and Mrs. Knight voice echoed throughout the apartment.

The four boys shared identical grins, "PIZZA!"

**The last chapter was mega long and this one was so short and crappy. Sorry! **

**Also I totally got the dates for Big Time Strike wrong lol but wasn't it awesome? I thought it was so funny! I love the chant, 'A personal hair salon, a hot tub, a second hot tub… Okay I think we need a shorter chant." Bahahaha and then the signs and James is like you're boring and then you're stupid. Hahahah, it was funny. **

**Superstar is awesome **

**Now guys my list of BTR stories that I'm reading is getting mega low **** so if you know any really good stories or mega cute fluffy ones please let me know? I would be 100000000x appreciative :D **

**Review? :P **


End file.
